Boston Chronicles: 1 Doctor who?
by Daze243
Summary: A major event changes the lives of Maura and Jane forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick note, this is my first story so please any advice or tips would be great :). Please review.**

**p.s. I clearly don't own any of the characters present in this fic.**

* * *

"Will you just tell me what's wrong Jane?" Maura hadn't realized she had begun to shout and quickly regretted it. Jane's gaze hadn't left the road, but Maura could tell she was shocked by her outburst. There was a long awkward silence before Jane finally decided to speak.

"There's nothing wrong Maura. It's just this case" Jane almost mumbled. Maura was skeptical, she didn't like to guess but Jane had given her good enough reason to believe that the recent change in her demeanor wasn't just due to the tough case they were working. Ever since Casey had left, Jane had been shut off from Maura, they didn't talk anymore especially about why Casey had just up and left suddenly. Today had been the last straw, after weeks of being blown off and pretty much ignored, Maura had finally decided to say something.

"I know it's not the case Jane. The sudden change in your behaviour towards me started before this case was opened" Maura retorted, she wasn't going to let Jane get away with treating her like this anymore. She watched Jane closely, studying her profile to watch for the slightest hint to what Jane was thinking. They were currently driving to meet Korsak at a suspect's apartment, Jane hadn't said two words to Maura all day and had blown her off again when Maura had tried to invite her to lunch, she decided to try one more time and then give up entirely. Instead she had gotten mad and uncharacteristically yelled at Jane.

"Fine! Look I know I've been weird recently…" Jane paused clearly gathering her thoughts.

"That's a bit of an understatement" Maura turned away from Jane, truth be told she was concerned as to what the real reason for Jane's odd behavior actually was.

"I know, I know. Look there's something I know I should talk to you about. It's just difficult", Jane spoke quickly and avoided Maura's gaze as she watched the road. Maura had now turned back towards her, she could see on Jane's face that this was actually hard for her to talk about; she was starting to regret speaking up about their recent estrangement.

"Look Jane, it's me you're talking to. I know you find opening up difficult, but you can't treat me like this. I won't let you" Maura was getting mad again, she had no idea why she was getting so worked up. She was used to people ignoring her, it had happened all through her life; but Jane was different to all those people, she was her best friend. Jane finally looked at her she was going to say something, Maura held her breath.

"Can we talk about this later?" Jane finally said. Maura exhaled fast, she turned to Jane who was trying to appear comforting with an obviously fake half smile. She opened and shut her mouth several times trying to formulate a response that wouldn't hurt Jane's feelings. Just as she had figured out what to say; Jane's Phone rang breaking the silence. It was Frost, Maura could tell from the up-beat ring tone.

"What Frost?...No I'm on my way to see Korsak in Beacon hill… Maura's with me… okay I'll drop by now… text me the address" Jane hung up and threw her phone in the center console.

"Where are we going now?" Maura interjected clearly disrupting a thought Jane was having.

"Erm Frost thinks we've got a potential witness in the case, I'm going to drop in now to see what they know" Jane got back to business all emotion leaving her face as she focused on the case. Frost sent Jane the text and they headed on their way. Both women were silent as they arrived at their destination.

Jane got out of the car without acknowledging Maura. In defiance Maura also climbed out of the car and called after Jane. "Wait Jane, I'm coming too" she shouted.

"What? Do you have to pee again?" Jane gestured with her hands as she spun round catching Maura off guard as they nearly collided. They made eye contact, the tension was palpable. Maura couldn't understand how they had got here and she definitely didn't get these emotions that were affecting her so viscerally as she looked into Jane's eyes. She quickly realized it had been a long time since either had spoken, she made the first move.

"No, I do not have to pee Jane. I'm coming with you because I am interested in the progression of this case" they began walking towards the house in a very uncomfortable silence.

Jane was absolutely certain about two things; A) She was being an ass to Maura and hated treating her that way, and B) something wasn't right with this picture. She walked faster ahead of Maura who she could tell was sulking in the silence. Her hand went instinctively to her hip as she got closer to the front of the house; she could see the door was ajar. She stopped dead in her tracks and pulled the gun from her holster holding it down by her side. She could sense Maura behind her, who had moved closer than Jane could bear, the scent of Maura's perfume nearly distracted Jane from the task at hand. She had to take a step forward to get away from it.

"What's wrong Jane?" Maura nearly whispered. Jane flinched when she felt Maura's hand on her shoulder.

"Something's not right. The door's open" Jane carried on forward, Maura remained still in the spot behind her. Jane took the first step onto the porch and paused again. Splintered wood littered the opening where the door had been forced and Jane realized that this was definitely a legitimate witness.

She walked quietly back towards Maura who was looking on with concern. "Go back to the car and call Korsak and Frost tell them the house has been broken into and I'm going in to check it out" Jane spoke fast and then turned back towards the house. "Jane, wait", she looked at Maura and she knew what was coming next. "You should wait for back-up, you don't know what's happening in there" Maura had walked towards Jane and placed her hand on her arm to stop her from pulling away.

"Go wait in the car, this is my job Maura. I have to go in there" Jane was growing impatient; she had to get away from Maura and into the house. She pulled her arm from Maura's reach with an angry flourish and turned her back on her. She moved slowly towards the door careful not to make the slightest noise as she took the steps two at a time. She quickly glanced around for a second; Maura was still staring at her, a look of hurt still evident in her eyes. Jane lingered in the glance and watched Maura turn away and walk back to the car. She sighed heavily; she knew she was ruining her friendship with Maura by the way she was acting, but she knew it was the only way they would be able to work together in the long term.

She reached the door pushing it open and wincing as it creaked on its hinges. The door frame had been splintered completely. She was familiar with this method of entry when she worked the streets. Someone with quite a kick had forced this door open; clearly if the person is still here she should listen to Maura but she was inside now so it was too late for regrets.

She moved through the house quickly checking the hallway, the living room and the dining room in lightning speed. She halted when she saw a small drop of blood in the kitchen doorway her gaze followed the trail of several larger patches till she found him.

In the middle of the white linoleum floor, there was a young man no more than 20 years old. Jane was caught off guard in that moment, she really hated when young people were killed especially in a violent manner. This boy for example had been clearly shot multiple times all over his body. She knelt down next to him and lent in to check for any vitals. As she put two fingers to his neck, he opened his eyes. They were wide with panic, he tried to speak but he was clearly out of it.

"Sshh, don't try to talk. I'm going to get help, there is a doctor right outside", she smiled reassuringly and the man's eyes half closed. She knew he didn't have much time.

This was the only time in Jane's entire career that she didn't follow her training when clearing a room. However, Jane did follow her first aid training she quickly applied even pressure to the man's chest wound. All the time she was quietly reassuring the young man that everything would be okay, even if she didn't entirely believe that herself.

Behind her the back door opened slowly, unlike the front door, this one didn't creak. Jane was unaware as a man entered, tall and imposing. He drew his gun and raised it to Jane's head. He smiled slyly he wanted to look her in the eye when he pulled the trigger, then he would deal with her friend outside. He pulled back the hammer of his revolver knowing Jane would hear.

Jane moved fast, she stayed low and headed for the door. It was an almost instant reflex, within a second she was standing against the wall beside the door with her own gun drawn. She had two choices; make for the front door and get her and Maura out of here or stay and take this guy on. She knew instantly what she was going to do, she almost laughed when she realized she didn't have a great track record when it came to doing the more intelligent thing. She inhaled deeply taking a moment to gain the courage to turn the corner into the kitchen where the man was waiting silently. She moved on autopilot as she turned the corner for a moment she made eye contact with the man, he was smiling with arrogant confidence with his gun trained directly on her. Jane's stomach dropped and her heart raced as she realized she had made a big mistake. She watched helpless as his finger tightened on the trigger, he was so fast.

Three shots rang out and then all Jane could see was Maura.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a short one because I wanted to leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger and this is the only place i could separate the plot effectively. I hope people are enjoying this, please review :)**

* * *

"JANE!"

Maura moved towards the house without thinking. Before realizing it, she was stood on the porch and only then did she stop to take a breath. She wasn't like Jane; she couldn't throw herself into a dangerous situation without a second thought. But, on the other hand, she was a doctor and bullets had a funny knack of finding their targets in Boston. She took the first step into the house, treading over the remnants of the door. She stood just over the threshold looking round for a sign of Jane, that's when it hit her.

The air was rife with the sickening metallic smell of blood which Maura had smelt far too many times. But this was the only time that this smell nauseated her. She moved through the house, fear for her own safety was replaced with dread as she entered the kitchen. The back door was wide open, Maura didn't notice this, she was more concerned with the man who was clearly exsanguinating on the kitchen floor. She bent down and checked for vitals, there wasn't any. It took Maura a matter of seconds to ascertain this man was beyond medical help. Suddenly she remembered Jane; the momentary distraction had taken Maura away from her primary goal.

It didn't take Maura long to find her and the condition in which she found Jane made her freeze. Maura couldn't breathe or think or react. Jane was lying still; her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. Maura knew she was definitely not asleep. The severity of Jane's injuries was immediately evident to her, inside she was screaming to act but her body would not respond to her wishes. It must have been minutes before Jane herself snapped Maura out of her trance.

She knelt down at Jane's side; she hurt her knees in the haste. She looked down to the floor and realized she was kneeling on a carpet wet with her best friends blood. "Jane? Can you hear me?" she almost pleaded with Jane to answer her. That's when she saw Jane's eyes flicker behind their lids and open slowly. "Jane, I'm here. You're going to be okay" Maura could feel the hives forming on her neck but she had to do something to reassure Jane. Maura turned her attention to Jane's injuries, she counted three entrance wounds; one to Jane's Shoulder dangerously close to the brachial plexus, another to her lower abdomen which had probably caused damage to the large intestine and lastly, the most serious wound, had entered Jane's chest on the right side probably causing severe damage to Jane's lung. Maura applied pressure to the wound, blood was still free flowing and soon it was pooling between her fingers. "Maura? Where's Maura? Jane whispered, catching Maura by surprise.

"Jane, try not to talk. I'm calling Korsak right now" Maura fumbled in Jane's pockets; she had left her own phone in the car. Jane's cell phone was stained with blood, she struggled to find Korsak's number whilst maintaining the Constant pressure on Jane's wound.

"Vince, Janes been shot. It's really bad; bring help. She hasn't got time" Korsak didn't have the chance to say anything before Maura hung up and tossed the phone aside. Jane was still just conscious but clearly couldn't focus on her surroundings. "Tell Maura, you've got to tell Maura" Jane mumbled barely audibly. Maura dipped closer to Jane straining to hear. "What is it Jane?" Maura used her free hand to brush the black tendrils of her best friend's hair from her face. "Tell her… tell her how I…feel", Jane got harder to hear as she spoke causing Maura to lean closer. Jane opened her mouth to speak but instead Maura felt a wet spray of blood as Jane coughed and gasped and then silence. Panic set in as Maura frantically checked for a pulse, only to discover there wasn't one.

Maura could hear the sirens in the distance, she started CPR. Time passed quickly, Jane had been clinically dead for 5 minutes. The ambulance had arrived; red lights illuminated the living room. Maura wiped her brow and felt for any semblance of a pulse.

Korsak burst through the door and immediately halted taking in the sight before him. Dr Isles was covered in blood, her face and arms were a deep red; it took him another second to its source. The colour drained from his face as he realized Jane was in serious trouble. He was forced from his vigil by two paramedics and their equipment, they were shouting at Maura to move.

"She has a pulse! It's very weak" Maura exclaimed almost joyously as she stood to let the paramedics do their work. Korsak snapped out of his shock and rushed over to help her. He held Maura close as she trembled, finally overwhelmed by the events of the afternoon; she struggled to stand.

They both looked on as Jane was violated by IV and breathing tubes. It only took a few minutes for the paramedics to finish and take Jane away, Leaving Maura and Vince clinging to each other in the blood soaked room.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is much longer, I'm not entirely happy but hey the next chapter will be very eventful I promise. As always please review.**

* * *

Hospital waiting rooms had always been a lonely place for Maura, first when her mother was run down two years ago and then shortly after that when her biological father was shot. During these periods in her life, Maura had spent the time in silence with only her worry and anxiety for company. At the time she had hated not having anyone there, like her adoptive father; but especially she needed Jane.

In reflection, compared to the events of today, she would have preferred to be back in that period of her life where everything was relatively simple. She could think straight, she knew the situation. But after what had happened today she couldn't think at all. The image of Jane broken and bleeding on the floor had seared itself into the forefront of her mind. She was drawn out of her reverie by a commotion intruding into her consciousness.

Angela had arrived flanked by her two sons. This was what Maura was dreading, she knew how Angela would react to Jane's injury and she was not looking forward to it. Maura stood and that's when Angela saw her, moving across the room quickly she grasped Maura by the tops of her arms and took in her appearance. She paused before she spoke, clearly trying to keep it together but she couldn't prevent the tell-tale break in her voice revealing her devastation.

"What happened? Are you hurt Maura?" Maura was surprised at this; Angela was not just concerned for Jane's well-being. Maura looked down and surveyed her own appearance for the first time. She was struck by the scene she found, her dress and shoes were plastered in blood, Jane's blood. The panic rose in her chest and Maura opened her mouth to speak her throat was dry. "I'm fine Angela, I tried to help Jane. She was bleeding, I couldn't stop it. I'm a pathologist not an emergency medicine specialist. I tried my best…" Maura croaked, her ramblings drew to close when she saw the realization dawn in Angela's eyes that this wasn't Maura's blood, it was her own daughters.

To Maura's surprise, Angela drew her close encircling her with her arms. "It's going to be okay, my Janie is a fighter" Maura reciprocated the hug finally letting herself go. She cried into Angela's shoulder, she didn't have the heart to tell her that Jane's injuries were life threatening to the most extreme degree.

Their isolated bubble of momentary comfort was popped when a doctor entered the room. Angela whipped round breaking the hug but maintaining contact by taking Maura's hand in hers and dragging them both towards the doctor. "Is Jane okay? Where is she?" Angela spoke first catching the doctor off guard as he had just opened his own mouth to speak. "Jane's mother I presume. Would you like to follow me outside to talk privately?" the doctor spoke without any emotion or inflection, giving away nothing about Jane's present condition; Maura found this professionalism admirable, but reasoned he had probably had far too much practice breaking bad news to waiting relatives. "Just tell me doctor, this Dr Isles she was with Jane when it happened" Angela pulled Maura level with her and the doctor eyed her for the first time also unphased by her appearance he continued, "Okay, Jane has been assessed and stabilized and is currently on her way up to our surgical wing for emergency surgery. Her injuries are very serious, there is no possible way for me to predict the outcome of her treatment but we will do everything in our power to save her", when the doctor finished he respectively waited to answer the inevitable onslaught of questions by placing his hands respectively together in front of him. "You don't think she's going to make it?" Angela was crying now she no longer cared about remaining strong for her two sons, who were listening intently to Angela's right. "Mrs Rizzoli, your daughter has serious bullet injuries to her chest, abdomen and shoulder. Like I said before, we will do our very best to bring your daughter back to you" this time he offered a reassuring smile that had little effect on the bleak atmosphere he had just created in the room. This time Angela didn't say anything, she let go of Maura's hand and collapsed into a chair beside her. Frankie and Tommy were at her side in a moment and the Rizzoli family sat quietly praying for Jane to be okay.

Maura stood looking at the ground contemplating what the doctor said. She didn't realize he was even still stood there when he spoke, making her jump slightly. "You're the doctor that was first on scene? You administered CPR?" the doctor spoke quietly as to not alarm Jane's mother. Maura felt better talking about the facts of the situation and not letting her mind wander to how it was actually affecting her. "Yes I am the chief medical examiner for the state of Massachusetts, myself and Detective Rizzoli were visiting a potential witness when the… incident occurred", Maura suddenly became self-conscious when she remembered her appearance, "Is it possible for me to borrow a change of clothes and get cleaned up, I am a mess" Maura gestured to her ruined dress. The doctor half smiled at Maura in a vain attempt to comfort her, "certainly Dr Isles just ask the nurse at the desk and she'll give you everything you need" Maura politely thanked the doctor and then went to leave she halted when the doctor followed touching her arm, she turned to look at him. "You saved her life you know, If you weren't there Detective Rizzoli would definitely be dead" he removed his hand from Maura's arm and she managed a small smile, she knew the doctor was right but she was still not convinced that she could have done more to prevent this whole mess from happening to begin with.

She left the Doctor and the Rizzoli clan in the waiting room and headed for the nurse's desk, she quickly obtained a new set of scrubs and directions to the nearest toilets. On her way through the corridors of the emergency department she came across Frost and Korsak waiting patiently with some other detectives that had gathered in concern for their colleague. She stopped briefly to tell them the news, this was the first time Frost had seen her and she could tell his normal squeamishness was rearing its head as he visibly gulped and he was also the first to speak after she had informed them of Jane's condition. "Are you okay doc? The gunmen didn't hurt you at all?" he stood as he spoke; Maura was genuinely touched by his concern for her. "No the person just shot Jane; I didn't even see them leave. They weren't there when I entered the house" Maura didn't want to linger here to long she could see Korsak was upset and she didn't want to interfere. Frost could see her edging away "thank you Maura for going in there for Jane, you must have been scared" he turned to Korsak and helped him up "we're going to go and find this guy, keep an eye on Jane for us" he smiled and then left.

Maura changed quickly discarding her dress in a personal belongings bag, she still had to wear her shoes but she looked a little bit less like she just stepped out of a slasher movie. She stood in front of the mirror for a moment she still had a smear of blood on her cheek and her hair was unruly, she flattened it with her hand and remembered something. What had Jane said before she passed out? Something about her feelings and Maura. Jane had no idea where she was when she was speaking; Maura came to the conclusion to disregard anything Jane had said. But did she want to? She paused and thought for a moment; maybe Jane was developing feelings for Maura. This would explain her recent behavior.

Maura was feeling weird suddenly, she felt almost happy with her recent realization and guilty for finding a single shred of positivity in the present situation. This posed its own questions for Maura; did she reciprocate Jane's feelings? Then she realized it and actually laughed. Of course she liked Jane how had she not seen this before?

Even after this revelation, Maura still didn't know what it meant. She starting hyperventilating suddenly, if Jane died she would never know for sure.

Almost an hour had passed when she finally made it back to the waiting room; Angela had cried herself to sleep on Frankie's lap and Tommy was gone. So Maura sat down on the other side of the room and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

She didn't know how long she was asleep and was surprised when she woke up that she'd been out for 5 hours. She looked around and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Maura surveyed the room; Tommy had returned and was hunched over in the corner. Angela was talking to Frankie who was listening intently. The doctor entered the room quietly and everyone stood, waiting for news. The doctor spoke quietly "Jane isn't out of surgery yet, she's not out of the woods either we still have a lot of work to do" Angela remained silent this time and took her seat, she looked completely defeated. So instead Maura spoke up, "when will she be out of surgery?". The doctor turned to her "its hard to tell, even then due to her blood loss and the head trauma she will be in a medically induced coma for a couple of days" Maura's heart sank. "what head trauma?" Maura nearly shouted.

"did the other doctor not inform you of the MRI results?" Maura's glare answered his question and he continued, "We believe that when she was shot she fell and hit her head, there was evidence of intracranial bleeding that we will monitor. But no surgery is needed at the moment" Maura nodded and the doctor left.

Another five hours passed and Maura had retreated to the corridor, she was pacing the corridor when the doctor returned for the second time. He stopped briefly and told Maura Jane was out of surgery and was being taken up to intensive care. She didn't follow him into the waiting room and instead made her way up to intensive care, she had to see Jane.

The elevator seemed to last for an eternity before it finally stopped. The doors opened and she stepped out. She started walking towards the unit quickly at first but slowing as she reached the sterile looking double doors. She prepared herself, inhaling and exhaling slowly and then entered the ward. Soon she was stood at Jane's door, her hand resting on the handle, she willed herself to turn it. She opened the door slowly looking at the floor the whole time. Slowly she lifted her head and couldn't stifle a cry when she saw her. This definitely wasn't the Jane she knew; she somehow looked smaller and so pale. Maura couldn't take it anymore she was overwhelmed she had to get out of here. Without thinking she was in the hall and then on the elevator, before she knew it she was in a taxi.

It felt like seconds since she left when she arrived at her destination, paying the cab driver and then turning she realized she was at Jane's apartment. She smiled to herself; Jane really meant the world to her. She went inside without a second thought and felt like she home.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope this is satisfactory. I am going to be taking a break for a few days considering I have been writing non-stop since I posted the first chapter. As always please review.**

* * *

Maura woke up the next morning alone on Jane's couch; she made the decision to not sleep in Jane's bed. For a moment she forgot about everything that had happened and smiled taking in the familiar atmosphere of Jane's apartment where she had spent many nights watching movies and eating pizza with her best friend. It didn't take her long to realize that her best friend was not with her, she was unconscious in hospital wired up to a ventilator. That's when she realized something else, Jane WAS her best friend and she was hiding in her apartment. She knew she should go to the hospital and be there for Jane but she had never been so scared in her entire life. The phone ringing disrupted her chain of thought.

"Angela, how is Jane?... I'm at her apartment actually" Maura realized once she said it that it would probably seem weird that she was there, "I left the hospital last night… I'll probably drop by later I have some things I need to do" she quickly hung up and sat for a moment, she didn't really have anything to do. She didn't have work till Monday, she suddenly had an idea.

She picked the phone up again and called Lt. Cavanagh; she quickly explained the situation and told him she would be taking a week off to be with Jane and her family. After Maura had said goodbye she got her things together, she was still in the scrubs from the previous day.

When she returned home she climbed into the shower, her whole body ached from the tension of yesterday. She spent an hour scrubbing away the remnants of her ordeal. She put on a simple button down shirt and jeans. A little while ago she had bought a pair of casual trainers; she smiled as she remembered the reason behind her purchase. Jane was taking her to a Red sox game and nothing she owned was suitable for the occasion. They had a great time, Jane spent the whole time explaining the rules of baseball to Maura and telling her stories from her childhood when she came to games with her family. She retrieved the trainers from the back of her closet and pulled them on.

When she had finished she packed two bags; one for her and another for Bass. She loaded everything into her car, including Bass, and headed back to Jane's. On the way over there she decided to wait for a few days before returning to the hospital. She didn't want to see Jane in her current condition till she was scheduled to wake up from her coma in two days.

Maura spent her time cleaning Jane's apartment, she spent the days doing housework and the nights drinking wine and watching the shopping channel much like Jane would have. During the two nights she spent at Jane's she never entered her bedroom, she couldn't bring herself to be that close to Jane.

On the third day following Jane's surgery Maura returned to the hospital for the first time, she knew as soon as she entered the room that something was wrong. The second doctor she saw was there surrounded by Angela, Tommy and Frankie; Angela was shouting at him. Maura noticed that she looked extremely tired; she probably hadn't slept for days. Maura walked into the room, realising Jane was the source of the argument.

"What is it Angela? What's wrong with Jane?" she talked over Frankie, who was now also shouting. Angela walked over to Maura and grasped her close like she did in the waiting room, "Maura, you have to do something, Jane hasn't woke up. She was taken of the coma stuff 12 hours ago and she's not awake yet. Why isn't she awake Maura?" Angela was getting distraught again. Maura placed her hands on Angela's shoulders; she was much more in control of her emotions than she was a few days ago. "Jane has suffered several traumatic injuries Angela, her body needs time to heal" Angela did visibly calm following Maura's omission; but she could still see the dread in her eyes so she continued, "I'll talk to the doctor and insist he do some tests, just sit and be here for Jane I'll deal with everything" Maura offered a reassuring smile as she gestured to the seat beside Jane's bed. Angela sat slowly taking her daughters hand in hers. There was silence in the room, apart from the constant drone of the vent still breathing for Jane. Maura came more confidently towards the doctor, she felt relaxed again knowing she could stick to the facts of the situation without lingering too much with her own thoughts. Frankie and Tommy had joined their mother at Jane's bedside and the doctor turned to Maura. "Dr Isles, I haven't seen you here since Jane's admission" he didn't smile this time when he spoke; Maura took this as a sign he was concerned with Jane's condition. "Could you perform another MRI? Just to put Jane's family at ease" Maura spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the Rizzoli clan. "I would but the last set of scans we took showed the brain bleed had resolved itself and Jane's insurance won't cover another set" the doctor shook his head as he spoke, clearly disturbed himself that a police detective injured in the line of duty didn't even get full coverage. Maura thought for a moment and then replied "I'll pay; I don't care how much it costs. I want you to get another set of scans and I want to be there for the results". The doctor thought for a moment and then nodded, much to Maura's relief. "I'll get on with that right now, I'll put a rush on it. We should have the results in a few hours" Maura thanked him politely and the doctor left.

Jane went for her scans promptly and as the Rizzoli's and Maura waited patiently for the results they reminisced about Jane. When two hours had passed Maura went looking for the doctor; she found him in an exam room, he was just putting up Jane's scans. They spoke briefly before studying the scans quietly side by side. Maura got closer and closer to the scan, she was sure she could see something abnormal. There was definitely a tiny dark patch in her frontal lobe that should not have been there. She was just about to ask the doctor his opinion when Tommy burst in, "Jane's awake. She just opened her eyes". Maura and the doctor hurried out of the room.

It was bright, she knew that for sure. She had opened her eyes and shut them a few times now and still had no idea where she was. Next she tried to move, that's when she realized there was something down her throat. She started to cough and felt the panic set in. she heard voices but couldn't focus on their source. She tried lifting her arms to her face and then she felt the pain; it was everywhere in her body, it burned and she couldn't help wincing.

She was so scared, she was in pain and there were people everywhere. She could hear better now and understood some of what they were saying. She was definitely in the hospital. She had been on a vent for the past few days, explaining the tube in her throat. Her eyes went wide when she heard she'd been shot. She finally focused her eyes to see a doctor in a white coat telling her to cough as he removed the tube from her throat. For a second she couldn't breathe, before she regained her composure. She was still in pain as the nurse helped her sit at a slightly higher angle so she was able to see the entire room.

Maura saw it first; the confusion in Jane's eyes was evident. She remained quiet and stood near the door, she didn't want to crowd Jane. Angela was being her usual self taking her place right beside her daughter, "Jane, how are you feeling? Are you in pain?... she hasn't had any pain medicine doctor" Angela turned to the doctor then quickly back to Jane. "Do you remember what happened Jane?" there was a long pause as everyone was waiting for Jane to speak.

"Erm can I have some water please?" Maura was getting very concerned, Jane was not her usually self. Even after she was shot the first time she had been different to this. Maura moved towards the doctor to voice her concerns. She didn't need to say anything after all, when Jane next opened her mouth to speak. "I don't remember" Jane herself frowned this time. The doctor spoke this time "That's perfectly normal Jane, after an injury as severe as yours; victims often don't remember the initial traumatic event". Jane listened and then looked directly at Maura, who smiled reassuringly; the smile faded quickly when she saw no emotion in Jane's eyes. "No, I mean I don't remember anything, I don't know why I'm here or what happened and I definitely don't know who any of you people are" .

Maura inhaled sharply when it dawned on her. She felt faint, her vision blurred and her hearing muffled; she didn't hear Angela fall into a blind panic whilst Frankie and Tommy frantically asked Jane question after question. Maura was left to her own despair as it became apparent to her that Jane couldn't remember who she was which probably meant that Jane did not remember Maura at all.

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick one tonight. I am sort of addicted to writing this now. This chapter isn't as eventful as the last but I think it was a necessary transition.**

* * *

Jane's revelation had shocked everyone into silence. Maura could see in Jane's expression that she was more concerned by everyone's reaction than to her actual memory loss. The doctor left quickly mumbling something about calling a specialist and Maura felt herself following him. She saw Tommy watching her and she did feel guilty for running away again but she had to get out of the situation and think about everything that had happened.

During the drive home Maura decided to call Korsak and Frost, she knew Jane would want them to know that she was awake. She wasn't sure yet if she should mention the amnesia- she definitely had some research to do on that front.

She parked up outside Jane's apartment and pulled out her phone. She quickly told Frost she had news and he agreed to meet her at Jane's. She cooked a light dinner, making extra for Korsak and Frost. She sat and ate slowly, she wasn't really hungry but the nausea she had experienced earlier had subsided so she took the opportunity to take in nourishment. At exactly six o'clock there was a knock on the door and Maura anxiously smoothed her dress as she answered. She greeted the two detectives politely and showed them in. They took their places on Jane's couch, both declining Maura's offer of food.

Maura sat opposite them both on an armchair. She observed them for a moment; Korsak was clearly calmer than when they had previously seen each other. Frost on the other hand was wringing his hands and she could see the sweat on his brow. She didn't wait too long before speaking. She had spent her time eating dinner thinking of exactly what to tell them, she decided on the truth. She would tell them everything and answer any questions they might have about Jane's medical status.

"Jane woke up this morning" she saw both Korsak and Frost visibly exhale, she continued "her injuries are healing well, but she will have to have another operation to fix any nerve damage the gunshot wound caused to her Brachial plexus", Frost smiled enthusiastically putting a hand on Korsak's shoulder. The older detective had water blurring his eyes; the relief was evident in the way he held himself now, he was his usual slouched self. Maura felt apprehensive when she decided to speak again. "Her physical injuries are resolving themselves very well and the doctor is pleased. However, when Jane was injured she fell and hit her head" .The detectives had stilled again and looked quickly to Maura pleading for her to continue. "There was some intracranial bleeding, not enough to operate; in fact it was missed in her initial examination".

Korsak spoke then, catching Maura off guard. "Tell us what's wrong with her Maura" he had clearly grown impatient so Maura cut to the end of her speech. "Jane has amnesia, I don't know how deep the memory loss goes but she has no memory of the accident, or me, or any of her family", Frost was standing now pacing and holding his head. Korsak maintained his resolve and Maura prepared herself for any queries they might have.

Frost spoke first, the anger evident in his voice, "so she's not Jane anymore, that's what you're saying isn't it". Maura went to speak but he continued, "Why did she go in there on her own Maura? Why didn't she wait for us, her partners?" he gestured emphatically to himself and Korsak. Maura again opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Frost's sudden outburst, "why did you let her Maura? You're supposed to be her best friend!" he didn't give Maura any chance to reply this time as he stormed out, not that Maura could reply. His last comment had knocked the wind out of Maura. Korsak made no attempt to follow him; instead he watched Maura closely and then moved to sit directly opposite her on the edge of the coffee table. Maura didn't look up until he took her hands in his "he wasn't there Maura; he doesn't know what it was like. He is not blaming you, if anything he blames himself for what happened… like I do" Maura nodded slowly, she took note of what Korsak had said but didn't really accept it as truth. "You saved her Maura, remember that" Korsak stood and released her hands, he didn't need to say anything else. He turned and left closing the door with an empty thud behind him.

For the first time since she had been staying at Jane's alone she entered the bedroom, she needed to be close to Jane. She knew she should just drive the twenty minutes to the hospital but she wasn't ready for that. In all honesty she did blame herself for what happened; she had known what Jane was like. Always putting her job before her own personal safety, Maura should have insisted that she wait for her partner. She reasoned she would have insisted had it not been for the distance between them and the argument they were having at that particular moment. She lay down in Jane's bed and tried in vain to fall asleep.

* * *

**As always, please please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is basically just one conversation so there is a lot of speech, but I felt it was necessary. Please review :)**

* * *

Tommy had been tasked with taking Jane's stuff back to her apartment and packing a bag for the rest of her stay in hospital. He had left Frankie in the hospital as his Ma gave the two of them their orders for the day. Frankie was told to go check on Maura, Tommy wished he had gotten that job but he didn't have the heart to start an argument with his mother at that particular moment.

He was worried about Maura, he watched her leave yesterday and she looked worse than Jane did in all honesty. She was lucky she got to sneak out when she did, Maura managed to avoid the onslaught of questions and his moms eventual sedation.

He had to take the bus to Jane's, it took freakin' ages. When he arrived he was surprised to see Maura's car out on the street, maybe he'd got lucky after all. He rushed up the steps and let himself into Jane's. The second he walk through the door he could tell that Maura had been here. The place wasn't its usual scruffy self and there was definitely a giant tortoise in the kitchen. He walked quietly through the apartment and seeing the bedroom door closed guessed that that's where he'd find Maura.

He slowly opened the door and found her; she was lying fully clothed on the bed. He moved silently over to the side of the bed and looked her over quickly. He could tell by the red patches around her eyes she had been crying. she still looked so peaceful and therefore he was reluctant to wake her.

A few minutes passed and he realized if she woke up now he would come off very creepy. Tommy reached down slowly and nudged Maura gently trying to rouse her from her deep sleep, "Maura…Maura…Maura…Maura…MAURA!" Tommy had got progressively louder and more rough as he tried to wake Maura in the end she sat bolt upright, "what! Jane!" Maura shouted. Tommy was surprised at her reaction and jumped back from the bed. "Damn, sorry Maura. I didn't mean to scare you. I just came round to drop Jane's stuff off" Tommy moved back towards the door as Maura rubbed her eyes, she finally focused on him.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Maura swung her legs off the side of her bed and realized she was still wearing her dress, Tommy figured she thought she was in her own bedroom, "oh, I'm at Jane's. Sorry I'll go", Maura got up to leave Tommy watched her rush round the room collecting her shoes. "Maura, wait. It's okay, you don't have to go" Maura didn't hear him she was firmly shut off in her own bubble. He intercepted her on the way out of the bedroom, "Maura stop. It's really fine; Jane would not mind at all that you are here" she slowed down and finally looked at Tommy; he could tell she was embarrassed at being discovered in Jane's bed.

"H-how is Jane?" she sidestepped Tommy and headed into the living room. Tommy followed and lent on the worktop. Maura got herself a glass of water and waited for Tommy to fill her in. "err, she's okay. The doctor said she's got amnesia but there's nothing he can do to fix her. Mom went mad when he said she would discharged on Monday after he shoulder operation" Maura nearly choked on her water. "She is being discharged on Monday? That's way too soon" Tommy moved to the couch and Maura took her usual place in the adjacent armchair. "Well she's doing really good, apart from the brain thing and Ma kind of gave the doctor in charge of Jane's case the impression that you will be taking care of Jane after she's discharged" Tommy rambled until he saw Maura smile, but it quickly faded. "What's wrong Maura?" Tommy put a comforting hand on Maura's shoulder.

Maura wasn't sure how to answer; she didn't really know what exactly was wrong. On one hand her best friend had severe amnesia and on the other it was her fault. She decided to confide in Tommy.

"I feel responsible for what happened to Jane" Tommy didn't give her time to breathe before he startled her. "What! How the hell is any of this your fault?" Tommy came towards Maura causing her to withdraw. She looked down as she spoke, "It's just, I could have stopped her and Frost said…" Tommy cut her off with another outburst. "What did Frost say? Did he blame you for this? I'm guna kick his ass" Tommy grabbed his coat and was moving towards the door with a sense of purpose. "Wait, Tommy don't. He was just mad about everything that has happened" Tommy came back towards her quickly. "Exactly Maura. Look I have to go, are you going to be staying here till Jane gets back?" his demeanor changed to his usual boyish self. Maura thought for a moment, she reasoned that It would seem odd if she did stay here but she really didn't want to leave. "I think I'll stay here, if that's okay?" Tommy had got up during the time she was speaking and put on his coat. "Hey Maura of course you can stay here, I know Jane wouldn't mind" he smiled and headed for the door. Maura relaxed now he was leaving her alone, but tensed again when he turned to speak one last time. "Can I ask you something Maura? You don't have to answer. I'm probably way off the mark anyways" Maura paused but nodded slowly worrying what he was going to ask.

"Do you have feelings for my sister?" Maura was taken aback by his question. She had never given Tommy enough credit; he was way more perceptive and wise than anyone thought he was, including his sister. She took a long time answering, she was trying to formulate a response in her mind but she was too panicked. In the end she just blurted it out in typical Maura fashion, "well recently I have been feeling certain emotions that I have hypothesized could be construed as more than friendly" she inhaled quickly having run out of breathe whilst speaking. She surveyed Tommy closely trying to gauge his opinion from his facial expressions; he was hard to read like just like his sister. She didn't know his thoughts until he spoke. He headed towards the door again this time opening it and standing just before the threshold, he turned back to Maura. To Maura's relief, he had a smile on his face. "Maura don't look so worried. I'm happy for you; but if you feel this way then why aren't you with Jane right now?" he smiled one last time and then left, shutting the door behind him.

Maura sat down; she knew why she wasn't with Jane, it was because she was terrified. She knew from past experience that she would have no idea how to deal with the situation. But then she realized something else. Maura missed Jane so much it hurt, she had to see her. Maura was out of the house a minute later and in her car a minute after that. She didn't think much during the drive to the hospital.

She felt oddly calm as she rode the elevator to Jane's floor and followed the corridor to her private room. She didn't stop until there was just a door between her and her best friend. She had no idea what she was going to say. But how different could Jane be? Just because she wouldn't remember her doesn't necessarily mean her whole personality will be different. Maura lifted her hand slowly to the handle, she took three deep calming breaths before entering.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always pleaseeee review, I need advice on how to improve.**

* * *

"Sooo, what do you want? Blood or pee?" Jane felt pretty awkward. This wildly attractive woman had been stood staring at her for a few minutes. So she decided to break the silence; she regretted it now, the woman had turned a light shade of pink. Jane had figured she was just another doctor, her mom hadn't told her any different and she was sure she had seen her leave with her other doctor the day she woke up.

Jane waited for a few minutes and still there was no response, she decided to try again. "Or do you want to shine a light in my eyes and ask me who the president is?" to her surprise this made the woman smile and finally look at her. "You don't have a concussion Jane, just amnesia" Jane got a weird vibe from this person; she decided to delve a little deeper. "So are you a doctor?" the woman took a step closer her bed, Jane decided to wait for a response this time.

"Erm well yes…no…yes…sort of" Jane couldn't help but find this woman incredibly intriguing. "So you are a doctor…sometimes?" Jane tilted her head, smirking slightly when she saw a hint of a smile on the woman's face. "I'm a doctor all the time, just not a medical doctor or your doctor", so who was this woman? Jane reasoned that they probably knew each other, but from where? Her mom had given her the impression she was a detective and definitely a workaholic. Maybe they went to school together. One thought was definitely bothering Jane, this woman had been here when she had woken up the other day but then she had left and hadn't come back till now. Jane realised she had been silent for a while now as she thought but this time the woman broke the silence, "how are you feeling Jane?".

"I am pretty good actually, except the whole not remembered anything or anyone thing. Which reminds me, how do we know each other?" Jane could tell the woman was struggling to think about how to answer that one, her face kept tensing; she kept opening her mouth to speak and then changing her mind, it was incredibly cute. Finally she moved closer to the bed and answered "well, we work together. We're friends…best friends. We have known each other for about 4 years now". Jane responded quickly, "how come I haven't seen you around? Not since I woke up anyway" Jane smiled, she still wasn't entirely sure of this person but she knew there was definitely something about her.

Maura was so tense; she could tell Jane was quizzing her about why she hadn't been to visit, she looked so much healthier than she had the other day; in fact she looked her usual amazing self. "Well, actually in all honesty I was scared. I know it doesn't really compare to what you're going through but you have become such an integral part of my life. I am terrified that everything is going to change" Maura looked Jane in the eye when she stopped talking to try and figure out if there was any sort of recognition, sadly she saw nothing but a mild amusement. It was Jane's turn to speak " well actually I have found not remembering anything to be quite calming, because I can't remember whether or not I have anything to be worrying about" Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane, it was so bizarre how someone could forget everything about themselves and still essentially be who they always have been. Maura was brought out of her musings by Jane, "so you work at the police station with me, Kovac and Fritz?" Maura couldn't help but laugh, immediately feeling guilty for finding this whole situation amusing. "Actually it's Korsak and Frost" Maura was immensely relieved at this point as Jane started laughing also. "Oh my god, really? I keep doing that, I am crap with names" , both Maura and Jane laughed at this for a good few minutes before they calmed down and Maura continued to speak "I'm the Chief medical examiner for the state of Massachusetts, I work closely with the homicide unit and the forensic department to solve cases".

Jane nodded whilst breathing deeply; her chest injury was still hurting her, Maura should have realized. She waited patiently for Jane to get comfortable once more. "Right okay, so you're a doctor that knows medicine but not a medical doctor and you are my best friend?" Maura nodded in agreement, Jane continued. "Can I ask you a favor? The quacks in this place said they will release me soon if I have a good care system in place at home and I know it's a huge imposition but could you possibly check in on me once in a while?" Maura was definitely taken aback by this; they barely knew each other, well the new Jane certainly didn't know Maura enough to trust her already. "Erm, if you're sure? But if you want me to take care of you I am going to do it properly. Good care in the aftermath of a trauma like yours is essential for a full recovery" even if she felt weird about caring for Jane she would not let her feelings of awkwardness get in the way of Jane's recuperation. She could tell Jane was relieved she had agreed to help her. Maura smiled reassuringly and sat beside Jane's bed, she felt completely at ease; even though they were pretty much starting out fresh Maura wasn't scared anymore.

This hospital is ridiculous; he had been hunting for intensive care for like an hour. Even the nurses had no ideas on which way he should go. In the end it was blind luck that he had found it, the doctor he had questioned in the car park last night had broken easily; he barely had to break two of his fingers before he gave away the detectives room number. That's where he was headed now and he would stick to the plan this time; go in the room kill the woman quietly and get back out before the alarm was raised. He was just round the corner now; He had requisitioned a white coat to slip past the nurses' station he slipped it on now and put his silenced pistol in the outer pocket, holding it tight.

He moved slowly past the nurse on duty, the detective's room was at the end of this corridor. He came to the door and listened carefully. She wasn't alone, that wouldn't be a problem. He pulled back the hammer of his gun; he wouldn't mess around this time. Just enter, shoot and leave. He smiled to himself; he would be sat in the dunkin donuts down the street within 5 minutes. He wrapped his hand around the door handle and entered.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Frost was running as fast as he could. He had abandoned Korsak in the car park, he just slowed him down. It had hit him when they were about to leave the hospital, he and Korsak had just got done interviewing an assault victim and Frost was sure he had seen him before. He was pretty out of it and couldn't really tell them much more than his name at this point. When they reached the car it had still been bothering Frost, he was just climbing into the car when he figured out where he had seen him before; he was one of Jane's doctors. His detective mind combined his realization with the obvious signs of torture inflicted onto the victim and came to the conclusion that Jane was in danger.

Korsak shouted after him but he couldn't hear him, he was already back into the hospital. He was sprinting through the corridors and took the stairs two at a time, he didn't have time to stop and realize he was a lot fitter than he originally thought. Less than five minutes later he was on Jane's floor, he couldn't remember the damn room number and stopped briefly to ask a nurse, she wasn't helpful till he flashed his badge. He rounded the corner to her corridor and slowed instantly, there was a man stood at Jane's door. He was smiling and lifting his hand to the handle. Frost instantly knew this was the man that had tried to kill Jane.

Frost didn't have time to come up with a plan, the mystery man was armed and entering the room. Frost drew his gun and started moving down the hall with haste. He shouted to the man to freeze and drop his weapon; the man did freeze but he didn't drop his weapon.

Maura heard Frost's voice in the hall and was instantly on her feet. Jane asked her what was wrong but she only sshhed her. She pressed her head on the door and listened it was quiet but she quickly withdrew when she saw the door handle move. She had no idea what to do, it was just Jane and she in the room and god knows who on the other side of the door. She backed away slowly and then moved close to Jane to whisper. "Remain calm but I think something is going on out in the hall" Maura spoke quietly and quickly. "Oh right, so?" Jane was smiling when she said it but the expression was quickly wiped from her face when something thudded against the door. Maura was panicking but she didn't want to worry Jane, "can you walk yet?" Maura whispered.

"Erm yeah to the bathroom, I haven't got much further than that" Jane had grabbed Maura's arm as she spoke, she was clearly frightened. Maura pushed Jane's covers back and helped her up, the only thing she could think to do was get them away from the door. Jane got up pretty easily; Maura knew she was just putting on a brave face. They were nearly in the bathroom when two gunshots rang out, the noise was deafening and Jane pushed Maura into the bathroom and shut the door.

Maura crawled over to Jane who had slid to the floor after exerting too much effort. She quickly checked her pulse and her wound sites, everything was fine and Maura breathed a sigh of relief until she heard the door open. Jane had heard it too and stilled, she grabbed hold of Maura and motioned for Maura to help her up. They moved away from the door as they heard footsteps move across Jane's hospital room. Maura moved in front of Jane in a protective manner as the door handle started to move. The door opened slowly.

Maura rolled her eyes when she saw it was just Frost, he looked worse for were and half-smiled when he saw they were safe. "What the hell is going on?" Jane spoke, breaking the silence. Maura was still supporting her and started moving her back to the bed. Frost spoke first, "there was a guy trying to get into your room, I stopped him" he smiled smugly. Jane was just back into bed when Korsak entered; he was clearly out of breath and had to sit down. After he had regained his composure he spoke, "what's with the dead guy in the hall?" Maura frowned and followed Korsak's gesture to out in the hall. To her surprise there wasn't anyone there. She spun round and was lost for words. Jane saw her reaction and spoke, "what is it Maura?" She collected her thoughts and then replied, "There is not a dead person in the hall". Frost ran out of the room he returned a moment later rubbing his head, "but I shot him twice, double-tapped him right in the chest". Korsak stood now, Maura noticed he looked angry. She walked back over to Jane's bedside to watch the events unfold.

"You didn't check he was dead? Frost please tell me you followed procedure and checked for a pulse" Korsak had backed Frost into a corner. Frost walked out of the room without a word and Korsak followed shouting at him. Jane turned to Maura and touched her arm. Maura realised they had been very close to each other physically for some time and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She moved away and spoke, "erm are you okay? Do you want me to get a doctor?". Jane frowned at her sudden withdrawal and answered, "I'm fine but no one has told me what the hell is going on yet". Jane folded her arms and pouted; Maura couldn't help but smile discreetly, typical Jane.

Korsak and Frost came back into the room and the pair turned towards them. Maura could see by their facial expressions they didn't want to say what they needed too. Korsak spoke first; he stalled but finally found the words "we think that the person who just tried to get in here was the same man that made an attempt on your life, Jane. Me and Frost have made the decision to move Jane to a safe location with a protection detail, we don't know who or why this person is after you but we need time to figure that out" Jane nodded in agreement and went to speak but Maura interrupted, "Jane is not ready to be discharged yet, especially not into the care of police officers". This time it was Jane's turn to interject, "why can't you come with me? This guy could be after you too" Maura was surprised by her request but didn't reject it outright, instead she turned to Korsak.

He thought for a moment, Maura waited with baited breath; she wanted him to agree but at the same time she was nervous about being in that situation with Jane. Korsak finally spoke after his internal deliberation, "that makes sense; I'll get the ball rolling". He exited the room leaving just Frost. Maura suddenly remembered their previous conversation the last time they had spoken to each other. She could tell Frost felt awkward too, she decided to speak first "I am sorry about the other day Detective Frost". Frost raised his eyebrows he clearly was not expecting an apology, "Maura, no don't apologize. I was such an ass; I was just shocked you know". Maura smiled and nodded. They had forgotten Jane was still in the room until she spoke up, "I will repeat this for a third time, what the hell is going on?" Maura smiled and turned back to Jane. "It's nothing just a little mix up". Korsak entered and hung up the phone he had been talking on.

"Lieutenant Cavanagh is getting in touch with witness protection, we need to get a doctor and get you discharged" Korsak took Frost with him this time as they hurried off to sort things out. Jane took Maura's hand in hers, causing Maura to flinch slightly from the contact. "I'm sorry I just assumed you wouldn't mind looking after me for a bit, you being my best friend and all" Jane smiled slyly and Maura couldn't resist moving her other hand to clasp Jane's and offer a reassuring smile. Maura hadn't decided if this whole thing was a good idea, but she decided to turn off her analytical mind and just focus on Jane.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am not entirely happy with this but it will do for now**

* * *

He was panicking; he had no idea what to do. He had been made, by a detective of all people. There was one option; finish the job, get the money and get out of the country. He was currently hiding in a crappy motel somewhere in upstate Massachusetts. All he had was a laptop and the gun he had meant to use at the hospital.

His chest hurt a lot, he lifted his shirt. The bruising had really come out now, two small circles surrounded by a massive blue and black. If he wasn't on the states most wanted list then he probably would have gone to the hospital.

He was angry, he was a professional. He was going to get back on to his feet; this was just a setback. He will find those two women and the detective and deal with them. He smiled slyly to himself, he knew exactly what he was going to do and he would be in Maui by the end of the week.

Jane was frustrated and definitely confused. Everyone was treating her like a child, even Maura. Here she sat in the back of Korsak's car, in her pajamas, whilst he and Maura talk like she's not even there. From their conversation she gathered they were going to a cape? She looked out the window, it was raining. They had passed from the road to a residential area, the houses looked expensive. Maybe they were headed to Maura's, she had a well-paying job. They were slowing down outside a rather spectacular house; Jane felt a weird sense of familiarity and couldn't help but smile. The car finally stopped and Jane was right, this was Maura's house. Maura turned to her from the front seat, "I am going to be five minutes, I am just going to run in grab some clothes for me and you and Bass and we'll be on our way" Maura smiled reassuringly and then climbed out. Jane watched her walk up the drive, she was transfixed. She didn't here Korsak speak until he said it the second time, "Jane…Jane? How are you feeling?" Korsak had turned to face her and was look at her expectantly. Jane thought for a moment, "I'm fine thank you, do I live there?" Jane gestured to the house and Korsak laughed, "no you don't, you just stay a lot" Jane frowned at his emphasis of the last two words. They spent the next five minutes in comfortable silence until Maura emerged with one small duffel bag and one rather large wheelie suitcase; Jane guessed that the larger one was for Maura's clothes. Korsak got out of the car to help here and she ran back inside. Korsak got back into the car and they waited quietly for another five minutes, this time Maura emerged with something Jane wasn't expecting. It was big and Maura looked like she was struggling, Jane wanted to help but truthfully she was in quite a bit of pain. As Maura and the huge weird thing came closer to the car Jane decided that it was in fact alive and to Jane's surprise Maura opened the back door, motioning for Jane to scootch up. Jane decided the thing is could be most closely defined as a turtle.

They set off, all four of them to what can be presumed to be in the middle of nowhere.

Maura decided that Jane was being uncharacteristically tired. She started thinking, maybe Jane was freaked out by Bass or scared as to where they were taking her; then she realized Jane was probably in pain. The car had been silent for the entirety of the journey and Maura calculated they were about ten minutes from their journey. She double checked she had everything for Jane's aftercare, she begun checking everything off her mental list; Antibiotics, Morphine, syringes, wound dressings, suture kits and she knew she put oxygen in the back. She reassured herself again this was a good idea and looked up seeing a small wood cabin. She was a bit disenchanted at first; she expected something a bit more substantial. Korsak got the bags as Maura helped Jane into the cabin and got her settled on the couch.

It wasn't long before Jane was properly settled and Korsak was on his way out. "Are you sure you're going to be okay out here?" Korsak was at the door, he seemed hesitant to leave. Maura reassured him, "honestly me and Jane will be fine, I have everything I need to take care of her" she patted him on the shoulder and ushered for him to leave. He smiled and finally left, leaving Maura and Jane alone. Jane was sat there smiling at Maura and she suddenly had no idea what to say, she was just about to start regretting her decision to come out here when Jane spoke.

"Can I ask you another favor?" Maura noticed that Jane looked serious and moved to sit with her in the living room. "Sure, anything" Maura offered a comforting smile and Jane continued. "I know I have asked a lot of you already but I think you are actually the only one that can help me with this" Maura nodded, becoming slightly worried about what she might say. "Today has been very confusing, no one told me what was happening or where we were going and to be honest I felt like a child. I have amnesia not mental problems" Maura went to start apologizing but Jane gestured that she wasn't finished. "I need you to help me remember who I am, because I don't think this is it" Jane had clearly become upset and Maura moved to comfort her, she put an arm around Jane and knew she would do anything Jane asked. "Of course I'll help you Jane, in fact I have been thinking about some options" Jane's spirits seemed to be lifted when Maura finished and sat up slowly. "Great, what are your ideas?" Jane seemed very eager and looked at Maura expectantly. "well, let me make a phone call" Maura held Jane's hand and gave it a squeeze before she got up to call Korsak.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

If Korsak had known he would be driving back and too from his cabin to Boston everyday he would not have suggested it. He wouldn't usually mind but he hated leaving Frost on his own to work on the case. He also didn't really want to see Jane; he knew the way that would seem if he did mention it to Frost. It was just she wasn't Jane, the Jane he knew and had been partnered with for years. He wanted to be there for her but he just found it too difficult.

He finally pulled up at his cabin; he couldn't see any sign of anyone. He grabbed the files Dr Isles requested and made his way in. on first glance he couldn't see anyone so called out for Dr Isles there was no answer. He started to look round and nearly had a heart attack when Jane suddenly popped up from her hidden position on the sofa, "Korsak, hi. Maura isn't here she went to the store, can I help you with anything". She went to get up but Korsak could she was in pain, "Jane don't get up its fine I was just dropping off these files for her. I have to get back to Boston right away". He motioned to the door and started to edge towards it. Jane didn't listen to him and got up anyway; using the back of the sofa and then the kitchen counter for support she made her way towards him, "wait Korsak, could you do something for me before you go?" Jane smiled a very uncharacteristic smile and looked on expectantly. "Erm okay sure" he was nervous but couldn't exactly say no. Jane continued "can you just tell me something about our history, I am trying really hard to remember and you know everything helps". Korsak thought for a moment then smiled he knew exactly the story he was going to tell.

Well that was informative; Jane had just stopped laughing, it hurt but it was worth it. She watched Korsak leave and then turned her attention to the pile of papers he had brought. She thumbed through the first couple of papers, from what she could gather they were medical articles about traumatic amnesia. Then she got to some police folders, she looked through the first couple. She knew she was a homicide detective but she didn't understand how she could do this day in day out. Some of the cases were awful, she felt sick but she still had no feelings of familiarity when looking through the case files.

She was giving up hope until she opened the very bottom file. She suddenly felt angry and scared but she could not remember why. Then she found something, a photo of her. She looked vulnerable and helpless; Jane couldn't stand even looking at it. This case evoked certain emotions but still no memories. She picked up the file and was about to sit back down on the couch when another photo fell out, she struggled to bend down and pick it up. She stood slowly and looked at the photo, it was a man. This time she felt something different, something trying to scratch the surface. Then it hit her, his name was Charles Hoyt. He did that to her. Torrents of information and memories came flooding back but it was what she expected. She only remembered things involving him, she had no memory of Maura or her life; just him. She had to get out of here; she had to get some air. She slipped on her shoes and walked out of the cabin.

Maura had been as quick as she could. Korsak didn't exactly keep a lot of things at the cabin when he wasn't there so it was pretty uninhabitable. She had picked up some of Jane's favourite foods; she knew memories could be triggered by sensory stimuli. She put the bags down on the counter and went in search of Jane. She wasn't on the couch where she left her or the bedroom or bathroom. She was starting to worry and then she saw it. Korsak must have been here, there was an open file on the counter she knew instantly which one it was. She should have specified more accurately what Korsak should bring. She took another look around and noticed Jane's shoes were gone and estimated that in her current condition there's no way she could get very far.

She changed her shoes to something a bit more appropriate and headed out the back door. She decided to follow the path towards the beach; she reached the sand and finally saw a sign of Jane. There were footprints in the sand, she followed them and finally saw Jane sat on a dune. She surveyed her from a distance, she looked deep in thought; her expression wasn't revealing anything.

She approached her and sat down in the sand, Jane didn't look at her for a moment instead she spoke first. "I remember him" Jane lifted a photo and Maura saw it was Hoyt, she went to answer but Jane continued, "I remember him but nothing else, no one else" Jane was clearly frustrated. Maura spoke after a moment, "it is good that you can remember though, I know it's hard but the fact you remember this shows you can remember is great" Maura put her arm around Jane, who rested her head on her shoulder. Maura realised she no longer felt odd when Jane came in contact with her, she wasn't ready to analyse what that meant yet. Jane was quiet so Maura carried on.

"Why don't we go back into the house, I bought food that you like" Jane sighed and went to get up but she withdrew when she felt pain. Maura jumped up and held her arms out to support Jane. She lifted her up and wrapped her arm around Jane's waist to help her walk. They made their way slowly back to the house.

"Can you go over the files with me again, give me your version of events?" Jane broke the silence.

**so I am not happy with this one either but I have exams at the minute, when they are done with I promise explosions.**

* * *

"Of course Jane, I have some ideas to try to help with your memory" Maura held Jane tighter.

"Can I just ask you something? It's kind of personal but it might help if I know the answer" Jane nearly mumbled towards the end. Maura just nodded, slightly apprehensive. "Is there anything I should know about our relationship? I just get this feeling that there is more to this than friendship" Jane gestured between. Maura nearly stopped walking; she was taken aback by Jane's question. How was she meant to answer that? Of course there was something more than friendship in this relationship but Maura always thought it was just her. Maura's thoughts were interrupted by Jane, "you don't have to answer, I was just curious" they had reached the house and Maura was still shocked into silence she helped her to the couch and then left the room. The possibility that Jane could feel the same way as Maura changed everything, the odd feeling Maura had when she came in contact with Jane had transformed into an odd feeling when she wasn't in contact with her.

* * *

**Please review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Jane had been alone with Maura for a week now; there was almost no new information about the case from Korsak and Frost. Jane didn't really mind to be honest she was enjoying this time they had together; she was getting to know Maura properly even if it was for a second time.

Maura was being as helpful as she possibly could; Jane knew she stayed up till the early hours of the morning going over and over her medical journals trying to find a solution to Jane's amnesia. They spent the days talking about their life before all this happened. Jane did like the sound of her old life and how she used to be, dedicating her life to finding murderers. But on the other hand, she was pretty alone all she had was Maura and her family; she often thought about why that was over the week they spent together. She didn't want to ask Maura, Jane could tell she was trying to avoid talking about the question she asked her a few days ago; even though this frustrated Jane she had no intention of pushing for an answer, but a lack of outright rejection from Maura was encouraging in some ways.

Here they sat in comfortable silence watching a Baseball game, Jane had gained or retained some memories from before the incident; for example, she knew the rules of Baseball and Football she even knew players names and that she was a Sox fan but she had no memory of going to games with her family like Maura had told her she did regularly. By the end of the week she knew most of her likes and dislikes, the ones Maura knew anyway. She knew her basic history and some of her past love interests but it was all very vague, Jane knew there was no way she could get the full picture of her life until she remembered.

This internal monologue of Jane's had made her angry with her slow recovery. She had to get away from this whole situation, if she could walk more than a few yards at a time she would not have been here.

Maura had noticed Jane's obvious anxiety, she had been wringing her hands for a few minutes now and a quick glance confirmed the presence of stress lines. She didn't know whether to ask her or not. It had been another long and frustrating day going over Jane's past, Maura could understand she was worried about her condition.

Maura racked her brain to try and find something that might cheer her up or at least take her mind of it. Maybe it was time to answer Jane's question. She knew she should tell her the truth, she will tell her the truth; Maura was resolute, she was going to tell Jane. She had never done this before, told someone how she actually felt about them. She sat up straighter, straightening her clothes and turning to Jane, who was still wringing her hands. Maura placed her hands over Jane's to stop her and Jane looked at her expectantly. Maura inhaled and exhaled deeply and prepared to speak.

"You asked me a question the other day and I don't think I really answered it" Jane actually scoffed; Maura had clearly underestimated how much Jane had been thinking about what she asked. "Okay, well the fact is ever since about 6 months after we met I have felt different towards you, in the sense that I value your friendship so much but it suddenly became not enough. I know I am explaining this all wrong but I think I might love you" Maura hadn't looked Jane in the eyes throughout her speech; she slowly made eye contact with Jane. Jane looked surprised but not exactly repulsed, then her expression changed to something Maura couldn't read and then Jane visibly winced. Maura went to ask what was wrong but Jane stood up fast, too fast, she doubled over in pain and then tried to stand. Maura was at her side in an instance and Jane was trying to laugh it off, until she felt a wet patch of blood on her shoulder. Maura pulled her jacket down and saw Jane had ripped out a few stitches, she was going to scold Jane but she just couldn't after seeing her scared expression.

Boston police detectives are idiots. It had taken him just a few days to find out where the detective and the doctor were stashed. He did stink though; he had spent the past 48 hours living in his car outside some detective's house. The old guy had been phoning the women every night giving up way too much information about their location.

Tomorrow he would go out there and get things done, this time he would not mess up.

"We should take you to the hospital Jane, you need your wound cleaned and sutured" Jane groaned, Maura knew what was coming next and she could already feel herself being persuaded. "Can't you just do it, my shoulder feels fine It's just the stitches" Jane used her puppy dog eyes and Maura didn't even bother trying to argue, she got up to get her things.

A half hour later Jane sat in front of Maura, half naked and clearly uncomfortable. Maura had removed the stitches and was cleaning the wound, just like Maura had anticipated Jane was whinging the entire time. They hadn't spoken about Jane's reaction to Maura's revelation and at this moment she decided not to bring up the subject.

Something had just happened, Jane remembered Maura, not before the shooting but during the shooting. A fast and painfully intense series of flashbacks had bombarded her consciousness; She remembered telling her she felt something. She remembered Maura trying to save her; and most vividly she remembered the color and smell of blood, her blood.

She wanted to tell Maura, but she didn't know what it meant yet and she just wanted to enjoy her company.

It hit her suddenly, she remembered Maura; but she also remembered the man who did this to her. She could see his face and she could see him smiling with the gun in his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, i have been so busy with university. I promise to post regularly now. **

* * *

There had been just silence between her and Jane since Maura had finished fixing her shoulder. Maura stood in the kitchen watching Jane closely, all appeared to be normal. She had no idea of the battle raging within Jane's mind.

Jane remembered the man that nearly killed her; she knew she should tell someone. But, on the other hand, she wanted to see where all this emotional tension between her and Maura was going. What did she actually know about this mystery man anyway? He was thin with dark hair and a light beard. What more was there to say about him?

She resolved to tell Korsak and only Korsak; her plan involved making an excuse to get away from Maura, walking to the beach and making a call. She glanced over at Maura; she almost chuckled to herself, only Maura could look that glamorous in the middle of nowhere with limited showering capabilities. She hadn't realized Maura had seen her looking and was moving toward her.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Jane snapped out of her daze and looked away quickly, trying to come up with a reason for her blatant staring.

"Erm, nothing I was just thinking. Doesn't matter" Jane tried to offer a reassuring smile but she could tell from Maura's face she wasn't buying it. She started to become anxious when Maura moved away from the kitchen, putting the last plate away and straightening her dress. She took her place away from Jane on the adjacent armchair. Jane watched her clasp her hands together and delicately tug her legs crossed to the side, Jane decided she looked very regal and she couldn't help smile.

"Do you want to talk about what I said earlier?" Jane felt like she was being examined under Maura's gaze, she didn't know how to answer. She did not understand how she felt about Maura's declaration of love. She was trying to decide whether she wanted to say it back or brush it off. Jane decided she was in no position to start a romantic relationship with her best friend, considering she did not remember the last five or six years of their friendship. What if she didn't feel this way about Maura when she remembered? This whole situation was messed up, part of her felt like she was meant to be with Maura but the majority of her conscious mind had decided this was a bad idea. But what if she told Maura this and she felt rejected and Jane ruined every chance she had with her. She finally looked up at Maura, who was smiling at her patiently.

"Maura, this whole situation is freaking me out. How do I tell if what I'm feeling is because of my current predicament or I have always felt it? I mean I know I wanted to tell you something after I was shot but I cannot remember if it was to do with the fact I am in love with you or something I don't remember" Jane paused for a moment after and then realized what she had said. She reluctantly looked up at Maura; her expression was one of shock and confusion.

"You-you remember the shooting?" Jane nodded, "You are in love with me?" Jane nodded a second time but slower. Maura stood quickly clearly taken by surprise, Jane waited for a proper response from a clearly stunned Maura. She smirked a half smile when Maura started pacing, Jane could not fathom what had gotten Maura so worked up. Surely what she had said was a good thing. She held her breath as Maura finally paused and turned to her.

"The fact you are feeling these emotions towards me now cannot not be related to how you felt about me before the amnesia. You had been acting very peculiar when in my presence for at least 3 months now" Maura sat back down, Jane could see in her eyes that her mind was still hard at work. "In my professional opinion I would suggest the Amnesia has merely freed you, giving the you the ability to actually communicate these emotions" Jane didn't know whether she was trying to convince herself or Jane. "From my observations, you seemed to form an instance connection with me, you trusted me and you asked me for help. Which is something that you have never actually done before, so maybe you are different without your past memories", Maura stopped now frowning harshly. Jane had taken in everything she said, even if she was babbling. Jane suddenly felt brave and realized something very important she actually interrupted Maura who about to commence her babbling again.

"What if I never remember our past together Maura? I feel like this now, so it is entirely possible I will always be in love with you even if I remember" Maura visibly relaxed at Jane's words but she could still see the uncertainty on the doctors face. Jane stood more fluidly than she had been able to since her accident and made her way towards Maura, who was so deep in thought she did not notice her approach. She placed herself on the edge of the coffee table and placed her good hand on Maura's knee. Maura stopped fidgeting and slowly looked up at Jane. "Maura, I love you. If the old Jane loved you and did not tell you every single day then she was an idiot and I am glad I don't remember her" Maura finally smiled warmly and Jane could not resist lifting her hand to Maura's cheek and gently caressing it with her thumb and forefinger. Maura leaned into her touch and didn't look away from Jane's eyes for a moment. The tension between them rose sharply as did the heat. Maura moved first and Jane knew what was coming, a calm and stillness washed over her, washing away all her uncertainties about her emotions and her amnesia. After what seemed like an eternity their lips finally met, it was short and sweet; the kiss eased all the pent up sexual tension immediately but a rising want took it place and Jane withdrew before she would be unable to control herself. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she saw Maura's were still shut with the hint of a smirk on her lips. After a few moments Maura came back to reality and sighed in contentment. Jane put a fair distance between her and Maura then, she wasn't sure she would be able to remain close to her and not touch her more. Jane spoke first after their kiss, Maura still had not taken her eyes off Jane and she could clearly see the passion burning behind them.

"I am going to bed before I take things far too fast with you, I will see you tomorrow morning" Jane backed out of the room slowly smiling like a teenage girl.

Jane just kissed her! Maura was shouting with joy internally as she watched Jane leave. In her entire life she had never felt this. Maura was completely overwhelmed with emotions; Joy, confusion, shock, passion and most importantly a deep, profound love. Everything Maura wanted was now possible in her eyes, the moment was slightly darkened by the fact all this may rest on whether or not Jane remembers her.

Maura did not move for ten minutes after the kiss, till she was sure Jane was asleep and the fear of disturbing her slumber was greater than the desire to carry on where they had left off.

Maura was preparing for bed when she realized something, Jane remembered the shooting. What could that mean? Maura should have inquired further; Jane might have remembered her attacker. She decided it could wait till morning; they were in no imminent danger.

Maura went through her usual lengthy bedtime routine and fell asleep quickly. All her worries about her relationship to Jane were gone.

It had taken him a matter of hours to get to the small village where the women were stashed. It was a depressing place with a tiny motel and one convenience store. He had a quick dinner or mountain dew and Twinkies before getting some sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day and he would definitely need his strength.

His plan was short and simple, an easy smash and grab. He had no intention of killing the two women in that cabin it was too risky; it needed to be somewhere where he knew the lay of the land.

He laughed to himself when he realized he was just dealing with a prissy doctor and a mentally impaired detective with no memory of anything that happened. He could walk up to the cabin and gain entry without force, they had no idea who he was and they would not see it coming.

* * *

**Please please pleaseee review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have no idea how many chapters there will be but we are coming to the back end of the story**

* * *

Maura had taken the seat opposite Jane at the breakfast table; neither had spoken about last night and what it actually meant. She really wanted to ask but she did not want to break the silence first. Jane was clearly making eyes at her across the table with an overly obvious grin on her face. Maura actually saw her raise an eyebrow in a suggestive way and she burst out laughing, she couldn't contain herself as Jane really started messing around. Maura tried to wink back but it had obviously come off in a humorous manner as Jane doubled over in hysterical laughter.

"What is wrong Jane? Why are you laughing?" Maura's voice was breaking as she tried to put on a straight face. Her poor attempt at sarcasm was not lost on Jane who laughed even harder. "seriously Jane you should stop laughing before you hurt yourself" Maura waited patiently whilst Jane calmed down, she handed her a napkin to wipe the tears of laughter from her face.

"I am feeling a lot better actually. I think I'm healing pretty well" Jane was still out of breath from the giggling fit. Maura smiled and stood, she hadn't checked on Jane's shoulder for a while. She put one hand on the shoulder joint itself and the other she used to take Jane's hand in hers. She slowly and methodically tested the range of movement. It only took her a minute to determine Jane was correct, she was healing very well indeed considering the severity of her injuries. She removed her hand from Jane's shoulder and sat on the dining chair directly next to Jane. Her hand lingered on Jane's, who looked up slowly into Maura's eyes. Maura could feel the heat rise between them immediately; she couldn't stop herself as she moved into Jane's embrace. Their second kiss was much more passionate, previously tentative hands were more free roaming. Maura ran her hands up to Jane's neck where she caressed the nape with her thumbs. She was very aware that Jane was being much more confident, as she felt a light touch on her knee which was moving slowly up towards her body. Maura moaned quietly almost humming; she knew she had to end this before it got out of hand. Jane was not nearly healed enough to undergo any strenuous physical activities and they had still not decided where this whole situation was going.

Reluctantly Maura pulled back, much to Jane's obvious disappointment. Maura didn't remove her hands yet, keeping Jane close to her still. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, we can't continue this" Jane faked a sulking pout as she slowly moved her hand back down Maura's leg and resting it in her own lap.

"I am feeling a lot better you know" Jane was clearly trying to persuade Maura to continue with their recent passionate encounters. Maura smirked she knew exactly what Jane was doing as she resorted to making puppy dog eyes at her.

"I am going to do some reading" Maura stood, finally removing her hands from Jane. She went to walk away from Jane when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned back towards Jane who was looking up at her with a very different, almost worried expression.

"I know you are probably still worried about where all this is going and I have to tell you that I am not worried in the slightest, I know how I feel for you. My ability to feel emotions was definitely not affected by my being shot. I love you" Jane emphasized her point by squeezing her arm lightly and offering a full warm smile. Maura couldn't believe that Jane knew her that well to know what she was thinking. The old Jane always seemed to not get her entirely, sure she knew when she was sad or happy but she definitely wasn't aware that Maura wanted to kiss her and touch her whenever they were in close proximity. So it was understandable this sudden omission shocked her. She came to her senses quickly and placed a hand over Jane's on her arm.

"Thank you Jane" they parted ways and Maura took her place on the sofa as she continued reading her medical journals.

A few hours after their heated kitchen encounter, Jane was preparing to make her excuses and head to the beach. She checked she had the phone one last time before heading out of her room.

Maura was sat on the sofa, she had changed for the second time today and now looked exceedingly more casual in simple black yoga pants and a baggy sports top. She looked even more beautiful, if it was possible, when she was relaxed and happy. Jane tried not to disturb her as she moved behind Maura out of sight to retrieve her shoes. She slipped them on silently and headed for the back door.

"Where are you sneaking off too?" Jane stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly. Maura hadn't looked up from her scientific journal. "Erm I was just going to have a walk down to the beach, it's nice out" Jane had still continued moving out of the cabin and Maura finally looked up. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jane paused trying to think of something to say that didn't sound suspect. She realized that on second thoughts why did she need to lie? Maura knew she remembered the shooting. "well actually I was going to call Korsak, I remember what the guy looked like that did this to me" Maura frowned and put the journal down. "oh right, what exactly do you remember?".

Jane perched on the end of the sofa, " It is still cloudy but I remember the man behind me in the kitchen. Then it gets a bit blank until I see you over me. I can remember the smell of blood and also seeing it on your hands and your dress, you must have been scared" Maura inhaled slowly at the memory. Jane thought about everything, she could remember. Why was Maura covered in blood? "Did you get hurt when everything happened?" she saw Maura pause and tense at this; the whole situation was clearly not just traumatic for Jane.

"I don't know, it was pretty terrifying when I didn't know you were going to be okay" Maura clearly tried to detract from herself and Jane didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so she decided to drop it for another time. "I'm sorry for putting you through that. I won't be gone long, I'm just going to tell him a brief description of the guy and then come back" Jane offered Maura a quick smile and headed out.

She followed the winding path to the beach; it only took a few minutes before she was sat in a familiar position in the sand. She took out the phone and dialed Korsak.

Maura was absentmindedly washing the dishes and thinking of Jane when a car came into view, pulling up in front of the cabin.

At first she was preparing to make a break for it until she saw it was a local police officer and dried her hands to greet him.

She reached the door when he did and opened it quickly, he seemed friendly enough so Maura ushered him inside. "What can I help you with officer? I was expecting anyone, did Detective Korsak get in touch?" she waited patiently for an answer and was slightly intrigued by his obvious interest in the cabin. "yes, he rang the department this morning. He asked for an officer to drop by and make sure everything is okay. He actually informed us that two of you were hiding out up here" Maura's eyes narrowed, Korsak had told her before he left that he would not be telling anyone about their location. She decided to question him; the panic was beginning to rise in her chest. Just don't tell him about Jane.

He was growing inpatient, where was the other one? He should have been out of here by now. He was not worried yet. If worst came to worst, he would take the doctor now and use her as bait to lure out the other one. He was barely listening to her, giving out automatic responses to her inquiries. It only took him a few minutes to realize she was on to him. he was going to resort to plan b.

Without warning he grabbed the lamp and hit her. She crumpled onto the floor, just retaining consciousness. "Where is Detective Rizzoli?" he grabbed her by her collar and dragged her up. A look of pathetic refusal came onto her bloodied face and he struck her again, this time with his hand. This time she didn't stay awake and flopped onto the sofa. She wasn't going to tell him anything so he got to work.

Within five minutes he had rigged a reasonably sized explosive device within the house, if the other one came out of the wood work this would be enough to deal with her. The doctor was stirring and he wanted to get out of here. He dragged her out of the house, she struggled desperately but he just smiled to himself; he was too strong for her. They left the house and with one last click he armed the device.

Well that was a pointless conversation; she did not have anything useful for Korsak. She was nearing the house, she almost immediately knew something was wrong.

She entered the house slowly, the lamp was broken and as she rounded to the sofa she spotted a small amount of blood on the upholstery.

The sound of a slamming car door made her snap up; she rushed to the window and saw a policeman shoving a barely conscious Maura into a squad car. She realized to late that as she moved to the door her leg caught on something, she look down and saw a now slack trip wire.

Maura watched the man walk round the car to the driver's door. The next series of events he clearly did not see coming.

A loud noise followed by a blinding light knocked him off his feet and Maura watched in slow motion as he flew across the cars bonnet. She simultaneously covered her face with her arms as the side window shattered, showering her in glass shards.

It only took her a second to snap out of her daze, the bomb had been set off. She had watched him place it, someone had tripped the wire. Maura felt the scream well up in her throat before it erupted, "JANE! JANE!" She struggled to release her seat belt and grasp at the door; she did not realize her hands were being cut into by the glass.

She didn't realize the man had regained his composure and had made it to the driver's seat. She watched the house burn as the car moved away, knowing this time she wouldn't be there to save Jane.

* * *

**Told you there would be explosions. As always please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I think there will only be two or three more chapters after this one. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jane was pissed off, too many times in her life had she woke up in pain. First with Hoyt, then with that crazy Dominic Bianchi; and now this scumbag had it out for her. All in all, she had been shot at, kidnapped and now blown up far too many times for a single lifetime.

She lay there vaguely smelt burning, and could feel a weight pressing down on her legs and chest. It only took her a few seconds after she regained consciousness to realize the burning she smelt was her, her jacket sleeve to be exact. Jane could feel a growing pain in her arm; she reasoned this was the flames burning her forearm. She forced herself to move, knocking the debris from on top of her. She used her free hand to frantically put out the flames, once it was out she could see her burnt skin through the charred fabric; just another scar to add to the collection.

Her vision resonated finally and she took her surroundings in for the first time. The cabin was on fire; surprisingly most of the structure was complete. She must have dived behind the kitchen counter; it had shielded her from the blast. She got to her feet steadily, moving quickly out of the house. The smoke got to her she sat on the gravel driveway coughing harshly. She had gotten out just in time as the fire ate through the supports and the cabin collapsed in on itself.

She stood finally, taking in long gulps of fresh air. As her lungs and mind cleared she remembered the events of the day in their entirety. Maura was in deep trouble again, this time Jane would save her just like she had saved her from Dennis the serial killer. She stopped dead when it hit her, she remembered Dennis and she remembered Hoyt. She could feel all the memories that had been trapped just below the surface of her consciousness come flooding back in a torrent, it felt like she was feeling every emotion she had ever experienced all at once. She remembered every taste, smell and sound from every Christmas and birthday she or anyone she knew ever had.

As everything that made her Jane slotted back into place she settled on two very powerful emotions, Fear and Love. She picked herself up and carried on down the driveway, she still had a job to do.

Maura had succumbed to her abductors control. She sat quietly as the man drove the car to an as yet unknown location. They had been driving continuously for hours now; neither had spoken since the cabin. She was to her own thoughts, thoughts that consisted primarily of uncertainty. Maura had no idea if Jane was okay; she nearly scoffed aloud when she thought this. Of course Jane wasn't okay; she was in the cabin when it blew up spectacularly. She could be mortally wounded or dead and Maura could not do anything about it.

For a few moments she considered trying to fight back. Maybe cause him to crash the car. Maura quickly dismissed the idea, this man had to pay for everything he had done and she was going to see to it personally that he got what was coming to him.

She turned her attention to outside the car window. Finally she recognized her location; they were headed back towards Boston. What was he up to? Why hadn't he just killed Maura back at the beach? She could only think of one reason, he was a professional. This was not a run of the mill murderer trying to tidy up after himself. This scared her all the more, an amateur makes mistakes; a professional killer does not.

The car was slowing; they were in an area of warehouses and old derelict apartment buildings. She recognized street names; they were on the very outskirts of the city. The man got out then locking the car behind him, smart but Maura had no intentions of running. She was too intrigued; if she got out of this alive she wanted to be able to have information that would lead to his definite incarceration.

He had returned to the car after opening a shuttered garage door. He pulled the police car up inside and proceeded to shut the door securely behind him. He dragged Maura out of the car, she didn't struggle this time. She allowed herself to be led up some stairs and into what must have been an apartment a number of years ago. She also allowed herself to be handcuffed to a rather rusty radiator. He still hadn't said a word to her and he remained silent as he left the room and locked the door behind him with a dull thunk.

Maura was finally alone; she put her free hand to her face and calmed her mind trying to figure out her next step. She didn't come up with anything remarkable. When she removed her hand she found a drying blood residue. On closer inspection, she found a two inch laceration above her eye. It must have happened when he struck her with the lamp. She started to hyperventilate slightly; the gravity of the situation had finally overwhelmed Maura. She realized her only hope was Jane, except Jane was either dead or still suffering from amnesia. Maura needed the old Jane, she was her only chance.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Not happy with this really but oh well. I am bringing everything together now. There will be only one more chapter after this :)**

* * *

Jane's feet were killing her and her exposed burn was stinging tremendously. After an hour of walking she finally reached the village. The first person she encountered was a man coming out of a small diner, he asked her if she was okay. She was confused and looked down at her appearance, she looked awful. Her clothes were torn and blackened by the explosion, she was bloody and bruised. Jane simply asked the man for directions, she did not have the time to justify her current condition.

She finally found a payphone and immediately called Korsak. After several rings he picked up, she could immediately tell he was in a car from the background noise. He didn't get chance to talk as Jane butted in. "Korsak, listen. Maura has been taken by our suspect. I am in the town nearest the cabin outside the diner. I need you to come and pick me up now" Jane inhaled she didn't have time to break the news to Korsak that his cabin had been destroyed. To her surprise, Korsak pulled up next to her and beeped the horn. She quickly climbed in. "What are you doing here?" Jane wasted no time getting down to business as Korsak turned the car around.

"Well after our talk I decided to come up myself and talk to you. What the hell happened Jane?" she saw him take in her appearance as they headed out.

"He came to the cabin dressed as a police officer. I wasn't there so I have no idea what happened. When I got back from talking to you he was forcing Maura into his car. Then there was an explosion and I don't know what happened after that" Jane turned to him.

"An explosion? What do you mean an explosion?" Korsak was clearly surprised by this turn of events. Jane suddenly remembered something rather important and shouted for him to stop, he braked hard. "What?" Korsak shouted back.

"We have to go back, I completely forgot Bass" Korsak looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "I forgot about Bass, Maura's turtle- Tortoise I mean" Korsak exhaled sharply.

"you want to go back for a Tortoise? Jane come on!" Korsak may have protested but he was turning the car to head back to the house.

"Maura would not want me to leave him" Jane looked away from him, she could not stand this.

Korsak was visibly shaken by the destruction of his cabin. It had been reduced to a smouldering heap of wood and rubble. Jane left him at the car as she started digging around in the debris. It took her a matter of minutes to find him; luckily he was in one of the bedrooms when the bomb had gone off. She picked him up with some difficulty and headed back to the car.

"He seems okay, as far as I can tell anyway" Jane loaded him into the back of the car and stood next to Korsak, waiting for him to come back to reality.

"You were in there when it happened? How did you get out?" he gestured towards the remains of the cabin. Jane just rolled her eyes and climbed back into the car.

"Korsak we don't have time for this. I have no idea where Maura is. Get in the damn car" her anger clearly snapped him out of his reverie. He jumped in quickly and they set off. They did not speak for a little while after they left. They reached the interstate quickly; there was little traffic however Korsak still used the siren.

To Jane's surprise, Korsak broke the silence first. "You remember everything don't you?" Korsak did not turn to her as he spoke; his high speed driving prevented him from looking around.

"How did you know?" Jane nearly smiled; she had forgotten how well Korsak knew her.

"Well, only the proper Jane talks to me like that. I don't think you raised your voice or were anything but polite to me since your attack" Korsak did smirk this time.

They were quiet again now, and due to Korsak's aggressive driving they were already nearing Boston.

She told Korsak to drop her off at her apartment; she had to get out of these clothes. She rushed inside, taking the stairs two at a time. She even remembered the location of her spare key and quickly gained entry.

It was exactly how she left it since her last morning there, except for a clear plastic bag on the counter top and also the distinct smell of kitchen cleaner; her mother had been here. She went straight for her closet, she finally felt herself again once she had changed into her typical pant suit. It only took her ten minute to get dressed, dress her arm and find her back up revolver.

She moved back into the kitchen and realized there was still something missing; her badge. Jane searched everywhere until the only place left was the patient's belongings bag sat menacingly on the counter top; she knew what it contained. She didn't want to look but if she was going to save Maura she needed to be herself. She delved in quickly rummaging through until she found it. The badge was oddly dull and she examined it closely; there was dried blood set hard in the grooves on the badges detail. She smiled to herself when she thought of what Maura would say, 'it's a reddish brown stain Jane'. Then she remembered the task in hand and ran it under the tap, it was quickly clean again and she rushed out.

Korsak had just put the phone down on Frost who was busy working on locating the car Maura was taken in. he looked up just as Jane exited her apartment building. She looked exactly how he thought she should. Everything was getting back to normal they just needed to find the good doctor and the team would be back together. She was in the car in an instant and they headed back to police headquarters.

"Korsak we need to find Maura" Jane was visibly agitated, tapping her hand on her knee out of nervousness.

"We will, don't panic Jane" Korsak had noticed a change in Jane. Her usual calmness she usually possessed in the face of unimaginable odds had been replaced by a clear facade of fear and anxiety.

"Look Korsak, I need to tell you something and it might come as a surprise" this worried him some more so that he developed his own feelings of nervousness. "Me and Maura have sort of a thing going on, a romantic sort of thing" he glanced over at her and could see her visibly wincing expectantly for his reaction.

Korsak couldn't help but burst out laughing much to Jane's confusion, "Jane, trust me that is no surprise" he tried to stop; the tears of laughter were obscuring his vision.

"What! What do you mean?" Jane was faking an expression of hurt but she couldn't help laughing as well.

"Everyone already thinks you two are together" Korsak knew this would probably cause outrage from Jane so he continued, "it's just a shame it took one of you to nearly die for anything to happen". She saw Jane just nod vaguely, she was clearly concerned for Maura and Korsak had a feeling the concern was extremely justified.

They had arrived at HQ quickly and Jane left Korsak behind as she rushed up to see Frost in BRIC. He was surprised to see her but she didn't waste time on pleasantries. "Where is she Frost?" she leant over his chair to watch the security footage he was scanning. Frost sensed her urgency and gave her an update, "I found the car pretty quickly, he came back to Boston and I tracked him to an industrial district" he gestured to a map and Jane stood.

This was all a bit easy; if what she suspected was true, this guy was a professional. He would have ditched the car and he would not have taken such an obvious route. Her theory making was interrupted by Cavanagh who had entered the room with a tremendous sense of purpose only to be distracted by the presence of Jane. "Rizzoli, what are you doing here? Get out of here right now", Jane knew this was a fight she would win.

"Sir, I am here to find Dr Isles. She was taken from Korsak's cabin. I remember everything, please sir. I need to do this" she watched him think about everything, waiting patiently for a response.

"This perp has hit you too close to home, I don't think your head is in the game with this one", this made Jane angry; no one, not even her boss, questioned her judgement.

"Sir, this man has tried to kill me three times. He even tried to blow me up. My judgement is not in question neither is my conviction. I am the perfect person to find this man", she knew she had won him over as he nodded.

"Fine, Rizzoli. This breaks about a hundred rules. You do this and then you go on proper sick leave" he emphasized the point by gesturing towards her. She thanked him. She watched Cavanagh put something in the DVD player and stand back. They all stood round as the screen came to life.

Jane gasped and moved in close. Maura was the focus of the tape. Jane reasoned this was recent, a laceration on the doctors forehead was still bleeding slightly and the bruises to her face were not yet dark but still swollen. Maura finally spoke, "If Jane Rizzoli is still alive and she needs to come alone. He says you have my location. If she does not come alone I will be killed" she pauses Jane sees her look towards the man, Jane also saw something in her eyes; Maura had just made a decision. Maura spoke again this time fast. "Don't come Jane he'll kill you" Maura had barely finished when the man came into shot, hitting her hard with his fist and knocking her off the chair.

Jane was out of the room before she realized she was moving. She was deaf to the shouts of Korsak and Frost. She knew they were following her. The bastard was going to die and she would be the one to do it.

Maura hypothesized that her eye socket was probably broken, as well as her nose. Her head was still bleeding and she had the worst headache. He had handcuffed her back into the room around an hour ago. He had gone out then only for a short while. She had continued trying to break free; she was slowly getting through the rust. She knew Jane would not listen to her, if Jane was alive she would try to save her.

When he had returned she had stopped. She sat there quietly now listening intently for any clue about what was going to happen next.

About an hour later, she heard him moving around again and the distinct sound of a gun being loaded. Jane must be here, in a last ditch attempt to get out she yanked on the chain holding her. To her surprise it came free.

She moved towards the door, waiting just on the other side. She would wait here until she knew he was gone. Then she would somehow find the courage to leave this room, Jane needed her and she would be there for her.

Maura braced herself now, she had no idea what was coming next.

* * *

**As always, please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here it is, the last chapter. Enjoy :P**

* * *

In normal circumstances Jane would not have entered the building; not only is it against protocol to enter a structurally unsafe building like the one that stood before them, but also they had no idea what they would face when they went in.

Jane looked round at Korsak and Frost; they were busy helping each other put their vests on. They had been through a lot over the years; the only person she trusted more than her two partners was Maura. However in her current predicament she could not ask for a more experienced and talented team behind her; because she was going to go into this building even though it was against the rules and she was going to save Maura.

She was disturbed from her internal thoughts by Korsak and Frost who had taken their places at her side guns drawn. They each shared a nod and Jane led the way into the building with her usual steely determination.

They cleared the first floor without incident, there was also no sign of any human residents; just numerous vermin. Jane realised this was going to be very risky, not just because they were sitting ducks on the open staircase but the stairs themselves were clearly in a state of disrepair; several were missing all together.

It took them less than a minute to clear the bottom floor they took the stairs one at a time. The second floor was also empty with no signs of life except abandoned apartments with dusty furniture. Jane could hear the building creaking under their movement around the floor. They did not linger long and took another fragile staircase.

Jane did not hear any other indication of Maura or her captor until she reached the third floor. She wasn't sure at first until she paused, gesturing emphatically for Korsak and Frost to stop as she listened intently. It was several seconds till she heard it again, a faint tap of footsteps. She reasoned they were coming from the top floor. This spurred her on and she took the next flight of stairs, her sudden haste surprised Frost who went to follow her closely. She sensed him behind her until a deafening crash occurred behind her; luckily she made it to the top of the stairs. When she turned she was surprised to see the staircase she just ran up had crumbled into a pile of debris with Frost perched haphazardly on top. Remaining a few feet from the edge she inquired about Frosts physical state, Korsak was helping him up; he seemed fine just a bit dusty. She waited for Korsak to lay eyes on her before she whispered to him, "I am going to carry on" she gestured to upstairs and went to move off, not waiting for a response. She just about heard Korsak call her back as he was whispering also, "Jane! Wait for us we'll find another way up" she could tell he wasn't entirely self-convinced that she was going to listen to him. She simply shook her head; this wasn't the time to argue she was going to do what she had to.

The last stair case was the most rickety; she took it slowly clinging to the rail with one arm whilst raising her gun. She finally reached the top she was being as quiet as she could but the unstable floorboards were giving her away. The first apartment was completely empty. She crossed the hall at a snail's pace; this had to be it.

The door was open, she glanced inside quickly. There was a table visible; she could see empty takeout containers and beer cans. However, more worryingly the table also featured a gun and a large hunting knife; this was definitely the place.

Jane entered the building and made a pretty vital mistake, she didn't clear the corners. Without warning something hard hit her in the stomach sending her sprawling onto the floor. She dropped her gun and gasped for breath; she blacked out for a moment.

Maura heard the scuffle outside; she had been listening carefully since she heard her abductor moving around the room. A few minutes ago she was sure she heard a loud crash, she hypothesized something had happened as someone had made their way up those precarious stairs she had been forced up when she arrived. She didn't even know if Jane was the one coming for her, until she heard the fracas erupt just outside the door.

She regained some semblance of hope when the killer didn't shoot the intruder on site. She was suddenly paralyzed by fear. If Jane was alone there was no way she could stand up to him, he was truly vicious and without mercy.

Maura tried to move to the door to confirm her suspicions but her legs would not carry her, she could not figure out why she was abruptly stuck; it's as if she knew something bad was going to happen.

Jane was disorientated and dizzy as she rolled onto her back. She could hear in the floor that the man was circling her; she finally heaved herself up as he kicked her gun to the other side of the room and placed himself between her and it. As her eyes cleared she could see he was smiling just like he had done when he had tried to kill her the first time.

"Detective Rizzoli, how nice of you to join us. You're not looking well" he was nearly laughing, he was far too smug for her liking.

"I am feeling just fine, no thanks to you. Where is she?" Jane struggled to her feet, she was very unstable. She used the wall by the door to help her stay up.

"She's in the next room, although If this is the big rescue she's bound to be expecting the good doctor will be disappointed; you can barely stand" he was pacing back and forth. Jane decided she had a small window of opportunity to get to the other side of the room to her weapon.

She waited for him to move to the side before making her move, truth be told she didn't need the wall for support; she had been playing this game far too long to not know the tricks of the trade. She sprang from her position at lightning speed; she made it half way before she was struck down. This time she couldn't get up, he had hit her with the bat he was carrying again. She felt the familiar warm trickle of blood from her shoulder, he had hit her higher this time; her chest had suddenly exploded with pain she couldn't move or talk. She just lay there listening to him laughing at her feeble attempt to fight back.

She groaned audibly when she felt his hands wrap around her jacket collar. He picked her up, she knew then there was no way she was going to beat him on brute strength. She was powerless to do anything when he pretty much threw her through the door to the adjoining room where he had claimed Maura was. The door splintered on impact and Jane hit the floor hard, by some miracle she didn't pass out this time. She quickly scanned the room, her eyes finally met Maura's. She was stood in the corner of the room; she was alive and Jane couldn't help but smile. The happiness surrounding her discovery quickly dissipated when she felt two strong hands wrap around her ankle and drag her back out to the main room.

The moment Maura saw Jane she felt herself become free from the fear she has previously succumb to. She moved to the door quietly. The man didn't know she was free so she had a clear advantage, what she would do with it remained to be seen.

Maura looked around the door frame and placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from shouting when she saw Jane. He had her pinned to the wall by her throat she was turning a deep red and was gasping for breath. Her arms were flailing trying to get a grip on him to prize herself free.

Maura had to do something; she looked around the room quickly. She finally saw it, Jane's gun lay on the floor on the other side of the room. It was risky but Maura had to try. She slowly tiptoed out of the room; luckily the creaky floorboards did not give her away. She glanced over at Jane, she could tell by her face and lack of movement that she didn't have long left. Maura moved faster then and made a crucial mistake. In her haste she hadn't seen a bag placed on the floor, she got her foot caught and fell to her knees. She looked round and to her dread the man was looking at her, she watched him drop Jane to the floor and move over to the table. She watched him pick up a knife, he biggest one she had ever seen and turn towards her.

Maura went onto autopilot then, she scrambled to her feet. She did not look round but she heard him stomping behind her, he was gaining on her. Luckily she made it, she bent down wrapped her fingers round the gun and spun round quickly.

Her eyes went wide with panic; he was right in front of her less than an arm's length away and he was still moving forward, he clearly had no intent on stopping. Then she felt it, the pain was hard to describe; she knew instantly what had happened. Maura realised it was now or never, she squeezed the trigger and a loud bang rang through the apartment. She knew without a shadow of a doubt she had killed him, a single shot to the heart.

She didn't care what happened now, Jane was safe and Maura had done what she could. She was oddly calm as he collapsed on top of her; she felt the knife tear deeper into her. Maura felt a wetness spreading over her; she knew it was bad she was losing blood too fast. She tried to fight the blackness creeping in, she had a feeling she wouldn't win this particular battle.

The gunshot roused Jane from her state of semi-consciousness; she scanned the room fearing that Maura was at the receiving end of a bullet. To her surprise she saw her attacker in a heap on the floor, what had Maura done? Jane sat up, she was weak but she surmised she could stand. As she got to her feet and began searching for Maura, her heart stopped when she realized that Maura was trapped below him. She rushed over unsteadily and dropped to her knees, to her shock she was kneeling a deep reddish brown puddle, if the situation was a little less serious she would have smiled at her thought. Jane was desperately trying to determine the source of the blood, Maura wasn't moving or answering Jane as she frantically called out her name several times.

She had to get this guy off of her; her injured arm was nearly useless. She finally got a grip on him and began rolling him off Maura. He was nearly off when she heard Maura make noise for the first time; it wasn't what she expected though as Maura cried out, in what sounded like pain. Jane quickly tried to find the source of the pain, as she looked down she was met with a gushing of blood from wound in Maura's abdomen. As if it was second nature she placed her hands in the wound. She scanned around them for a source of the wound. To her dismay, the hunting knife she had seen earlier was still held in the dead killers hand, when she had rolled him off the knife had been pulled out. Maura was bleeding out and it was her fault.

Jane was in a full on panic when she grappled for her phone in her pocket. Her hands were slick with blood but she managed to reach Korsak, "Call an ambulance, Maura's been stabbed. She's bleeding out Vince, Help me" she didn't wait for an answer as she hurled the phone down.

The blood was still seeping out rapidly and was pooling between her fingers. She had to try a different tactic and removed her jacket; she used it to put pressure on the wound and turned her attention to Maura. The severity of the situation hit her; this really might be the last time she got to speak to her.

She gently brushed a hand down Maura's cheek and shouted her name. To her relief Maura opened her eyes. "Jane, you're okay. I'm so glad" Maura smiled weakly, her strength was leaving her. Jane could feel the tears running down her face but didn't stop to wipe them away.

"Maura, I've called Korsak he's getting help. You're going to be okay" Jane's voice betrayed her; she was going to lose her. Maura's eyes started to flutter, she was going to fall unconsciousness any second. "Hey Maura, Don't go to sleep; Stay awake. Listen, this reminds me of that time in the woods, do you remember? We weren't friends and the car crashed, I had to cut your leg open. You had department syndrome or something" Jane saw Maura perk up immediately, she even saw a hint of a smile.

"Compartment Syndrome Jane" Jane laughed, typical Maura. Suddenly Maura opened her eyes wider and placed a hand over Jane's over her stomach. "You remember the woods, what else do you remember?"

"Everything, I remember everything Maura" Jane was glad she could make Maura smile even if their situation was getting progressively more dire. She knew what to say next, it was something that needed to be said whether they both made out of there alive or not. "Listen Maura, I remember you and guess what? You had nothing to worry about, I still love you" Maura had tears running down her face now. "We have so much time to catch up on Maura, don't give up yet" Jane's hope was renewed when she could hear sirens getting louder. "You hear that Maura, help is coming" Jane's newfound hope was dashed however when she realized there was no way they could get to her in time, they probably had minutes left before it was too late.

"Jane, they won't get here in time. I am bleeding too fast. Thank you for coming Jane, I had to know you were okay before something like this happened" Jane was actually sobbing now, she knew what this was; Maura was saying goodbye.

"Hey, we'll have none of that. We're going to both be okay" Jane knew she was mainly trying to convince herself. She was watching Maura slip away, she was deathly white. Her eyes were now closed and her breathing was getting slower and slower, Maura was dying Jane had to accept that. She felt Maura weakly squeeze her hand.

"Jane, I love you" Maura was quiet now, speaking barely over a whisper.

"Stop it Maura, we are going to be fine" Jane saw her getting closer to the inevitable. "Maura, I love you. I am so sorry. Please don't go" Maura smiled and squeezed her hand one last time before she went still. Jane abandoned the jacket pressed to Maura's abdomen and shook her shoulders, begging her to wake up. She felt for a pulse.

Jane sat back on her heels; the realization hit her like a train. Maura was dead; Jane had failed her.

* * *

**Well what do you think? One more chapter or not? :) Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here is the actual last chapter, try to enjoy...**

* * *

The noise of the alarm was piercing and not a welcome sound at this time of the morning. Jane wearily wiped the sleep from her eyes and swung her legs round and off the edge of the bed, they felt like lead. As she tried to stand, Jane felt the familiar pang of pain in her shoulder and quickly begun stretching it out. It had already been two weeks since her second beating and her shoulder was finally beginning to heal. However it had also been two since she had gotten more than two hours of proper sleep every night; she could feel herself falling into a bad mood, which was a revelation in recent days considering her now-usual emotional numbness.

When she finally got to her feet, she moved to the window. The sun was blinding and Jane quickly closed the curtains again, she was definitely not ready to face the day ahead.

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, Jane could see the last remnants of the bruising leaving her eyes and nose; only a pale yellow coloration remained. She only had 15 minutes to get ready but she couldn't seem to get herself moving.

A quick shower and teeth-brushing later she was confronted by an outfit she had picked out the previous night; for the day's activities, it was appropriate for both. She didn't even bother to look in the mirror before she left, only time for a quick cup of coffee before she had to race out. She had a funeral to get too.

Jane hadn't been to a funeral since she was a child, her great grandfather had died and she moaned throughout, she barely remembered it. That funeral did not mean as much to her as this one did. Even though it was a big deal to her, Jane had zoned out. She couldn't hear the priest and she wasn't aware of the other people that had turned up. Her gaze was focused on the coffin itself; she watched it being lowered into the hole. She was overcome by a strange mix of emotions; predominately guilt and sadness. She finally looked up and realized she was crying, she quickly wiped the tears away. Jane focused on a man standing beneath a tree a few graves over; he was wearing a dark suit. He seemed suspicious to her, his eyes were focused on Jane. She went to move towards him, there were no other funerals going on. As soon as he saw her turn towards him, he moved off. She didn't want to chase him, it was probably nothing. The priest had finished talking and had moved towards Jane offering her some dirt to through in. she took it quickly, this is what she came for; some form of closure. Jane almost managed a chuckle, as if this would ever be over. Then she left, she did not linger and make idle chatter with the priest; she had another appointment to get too.

As she walked through the lobby, she could see everyone looking at her. If she was her usual self she would have said something; she had neither the time nor the heart to start an argument. She saw her mother as she passed the café, Jane was thankful for the fact she was leaving her alone. She had only spoken to her mother once in the past two weeks, the conversation was short. Jane only told her she needed to be left alone to deal with everything and to her surprise her mother understood. She finally made her way through the people and to the elevator. Cavanagh was waiting inside and she resented him for the sympathetic look he now had on his face, she couldn't wait for all this to be over; it was exactly the same as after Hoyt. The elevator started to move, Cavanagh didn't say anything to her. They had gone over the dos and don'ts yesterday. She had done press conferences before she knew the deal. They finally arrived outside the conference room and with one final nod to each other they entered.

Cavanagh had been giving a pre-written statement for a few minutes now, Jane could barely see the Journalists and reporters in the room; the flashes from cameras were blinding and incessant. The time for questions was fast approaching and Jane was dreading it. Cavanagh had stepped aside and Jane took her place at the podium. She motioned to a reporter in the first row, she knew his face from past press conferences; he stood to speak, "Detective Rizzoli, were you cleared for duty before you entered the building where the events occurred?"

Jane had a response already planned out; she was expecting the subject to come up. "I was physically able to carry out my job to the full capabilities expected by the Boston police department". Noise erupted again as reporters shouted over each other to get their question in next, Cavanagh pointed this time.

"It has been reported that you have suffered from Amnesia, do you think that affected your ability to carry out your duties?", even though Jane was fully prepared for these questions; she couldn't help but get angry.

"I did not have any memory problems when the events of two weeks ago occurred, I had a full grasp of all my training and experience before I entered the building", she was starting to lose patience. The next reporter didn't even bother to wait to be asked to speak, shouted over the rest of the gaggle.

"Do you blame yourself for what happened to Dr. Isles?" the room instantly silenced. He had clearly asked the question most of the people had been too scared too. This was the last straw though; she had no intention of answering. This was something she wasn't prepared for. Cavanagh clearly sensed her apprehension and stepped in.

"I am 100% confident that my team did everything they could to stop the events from occurring, however some factors are beyond even our control. I have gone over the official reports and evidence gathered and there was nothing that could have been done to avert the events that occurred", he probably continued to speak but Jane didn't wait around to listen. She walked straight out of the room; she had to get away from the racket. The hallway offered some rest bite. Jane lent back on the wall and took several deep breaths. Cavanagh joined her shortly; he waited patiently for her to look at him before he spoke.

"Rizzoli, take some proper time off. I don't want to see you for the next 4 months" he placed a hand on her shoulder briefly. Even though he pushed her for results whenever a case was open, Jane knew he actually cared which was something special in today's world of law enforcement. He left her too it and she let her head fall back onto the wall. She had no idea how much time elapsed before she was interrupted by her phone vibrating. She couldn't get the phone out of her pocket quick enough, nearly dropping it on the floor she read the waiting message and her heart nearly lept out of her mouth. She started to run; even though her shoulder hurt she couldn't feel the pain. In a matter of minutes she was in the car and speeding towards the hospital.

The elevator was far too slow for Jane, she took the stairs. It wasn't until the sixth floor she realized it was a bad idea; however, she didn't slow down. She finally reached the intensive care ward and rounded the corridors searching for one room in particular. She found herself at the doorway and finally paused for breath. Jane was completely overwhelmed when she finally saw those beautiful eyes looking back at her; Maura was finally awake.

Jane practically galloped towards the bed, not waiting for Maura to speak. Jane took her hand and lent in to place a kiss on Maura's forehead, "I'm so glad you're awake Maura, I thought I'd lost you. I am so sorry for everything "; she finally withdrew but kept her hand around Maura's. What struck her first was the confused look on Maura's face, "What's wrong Maura?".

"Where am I? Who are you", Jane nearly fainted. Maura didn't remember her, what were they going to do?

"It's me Jane, you don't remember? This can't be happening. I thought all this was over and we could finally just be together" Jane was panicking now, pacing the room frantically with her head in her hand. She looked back at Maura and she began to get suspicious. She could see the faintest hint of a smile on Maura's face; she could also see that Maura was seemingly trying not to laugh.

"Hang on a second that is not funny" Jane pointed aggressively at Maura, who was now laughing hysterically and at risk of hurting herself. "Calm down Maura, You're going to hurt yourself" Jane was laughing now as well and using the side of the bed for support.

"I am sorry Jane, but serves you right; you did it to me" Maura was calming down slightly now and had placed her hand over Jane's on the side of the bed. Jane quietened now too.

"So, what do we do now?" Jane placed her hand over Maura's and waited for a response.

"Well I was thinking maybe a holiday, just the two of us" Maura nodded at her own idea, clearly already decided on the idea.

"Sounds good, where do you want to go?" Jane took her usual place in the chair next to Maura's hospital bed.

"I was thinking Europe, maybe Italy" Maura looked at Jane for her approval.

"Hmm, how about the cape or Maine?" Jane did not have the money to travel transatlantically however much she wanted too.

"Really?" Maura's rubbish attempt at mimicking Jane made them both laugh again. Jane watched Maura, it had been far too long since she had seen that smile and heard that laugh. She squeezed her hand a little to get her attention and Maura stopped laughing seeing the look on Jane's face.

"I love you, Maura"

"I know"

The look Maura and she shared spoke volumes. It said everything that needed to be said without saying it. The events of the past month did not need to be dragged up. Jane knew for definite that they were the very worst and the very best times of her life. She may have nearly died but now she had Maura and everything had worked out in the end.

* * *

**I had actually planned this all along, I just love getting a reaction from you guys. This is the first installment in a series which i am yet to start, the next one will maybe involve Maura and Jane maybe going on holiday together and getting into trouble :) as usual please review. **

**By the way, I would NEVER kill off either of the dynamic duo. They mean far too much to me :) **

**Sorry for being cruel. Watch this space for more stories :)**


End file.
